El amor traspasa fronteras
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Chico Bestia y Raven son dos titanes muy opuestos. Pero si hay algo en común, es que se aman desde el interior de sus corazones. Habrá acción, drama, un poquito de suspenso y mas que todo, amor. Pareja principal: CbXRv, suave RobStar y leves, CyBee y Flinx. Completo...
1. Capítulo 1: Comportamientos extraños

**El amor traspasa fronteras.**

**Parte 1: comportamientos extraños. **

**Hola amigos:**

**Soy nuevo para escribir historias en esta serie, así que no sean duros conmigo. Hay que aclarar cinco cosas:**

**1: No soy dueño de Teen Titans. Solo soy un humilde fan, que le gusta escribir historias.**

**2\. Tampoco soy dueño de la imagen que aparece en mi fic.**

**3\. Estoy muy pendiente acerca de los comentarios. Algunas veces no puedo continuar con mi historia, porque estudio.**

**4\. Esta historia se basa más en la relación Chico BestiaX Raven**

**5\. no acepto comentarios que tengan insultos. Solo sugerencias, inconformidades o comentarios positivos.**

**Bueno, iniciemos.**

En Jump City, se ubica la Torre T, en donde viven cinco titanes, con una sola misión: salvar al mundo de posibles villanos, como Slade y Red X. Todos los días, los titanes tenían casi las mismas rutinas: Robin estaba pendiente sobre amenazas que destruirían a la ciudad, pero también, estaba feliz, ya que salía con Starfire hace un año, donde se besaron en Tokio. Cyborg no paraba de jugar, ya que intentaba superar los niveles más difíciles. Raven meditaba casi todo el día, siempre diciendo su frase "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" una, otra y otra vez. Pero Chico Bestia, Era el que quizás, cambió su parecer. Desde que le hizo a Raven una broma cruel, que casi le cuesta la vida, él prometió no molestarla más. Eso no quería decir que a los demás si les podía hacerle bromas. Sin embargo, además de eso, tenía ciertos enamoramientos hacia ella, pero siempre los mantenía en secreto. Así mismo, era con Raven, que, a pesar de recordar esa broma, tenía sentimientos hacia él.

Ahora, Slade dio un comunicado hacia Robin.

Slade: Hey, Robin. Que tal un enfrentamiento, tú y los titanes, contra mis soldados androides.

Robin: Esto es una broma? Tú siempre te desapareces siendo un androide. Así eres.

Slade: No, querido hijo. Esta vez quiero enfrentarme contigo. Quieres batallar?

Robin: Ojalá seas de verdad y no como otro de tus robots.

Slade: Eso lo veremos.

Robin: No te tengo miedo.

Slade se había desconectado, y rápidamente, Robin informó a todos sus compañeros, los cuales ya se sentían preparados. Todos estaban listos, excepto Chico Bestia, lo cual, tenía una idea para impresionar a Raven.

**POV De Chico Bestia: **

"Creo que debo impresionar a Raven. Trataré de convertirme en un animal ágil. Si ella está en problemas, la salvaré. No importa lo que piense o le diga de mí. Creo que hago mi trabajo."

Chico Bestia salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a reunirse con sus compañeros. Sentía nerviosismo, ya que se encontraba al lado de Raven. Robin Explicó lo que tenían que hacer y todos entendieron el plan. Con el simple hecho de que Robin dijera "Titanes, al Ataque! Chico Bestia sentía que ya estaba listo. Todos salieron hacia el lugar de encuentro con Slade.

**10:30 P.M.**

Todos llegaron al punto de encuentro, en donde esperaban a Slade, sin embargo, salieron un poco de androides robóticos, directamente a atacarlos. Sin duda, los titanes empezaron a luchar. Robin, con su boomerang y bombas explosivas, Starfire con sus rayos laser, Cyborg con su arma metálica que salía de su brazo robótico, Raven con su poder mental y oscura y Chico Bestia, transformado en un búfalo bravo, destruyeron fácilmente los androides. Pero hubo más.

Robin: Chicos, ataquen a esos robots. Yo me encargo de Slade.

Starfire: Yo iré contigo.

Robin: es muy peligroso. Mejor, acompaña al resto. Yo estaré bien.

Starfire le dio a Robin un beso de buena suerte y se quedó ayudando al equipo. Él llegó hasta Slade, atravesando obstáculos.

Slade: Vaya, por fin me encontraste.

Robin: Terminemos con esto.

Slade y Robin empezaron a luchar. Del otro lado, los demás titanes seguían luchando. Pero Chico Bestia oyó algo que tenía por certeza que necesitaba ayuda. Era Raven, y estaba controlada por cinco androides.

Chico Bestia: Raven, no te preocupes, voy a salvarte.

Raven: No necesito ayuda.

Chico Bestia: Resistirse no es una opción. Iré enseguida.

Raven: no lo hagas.

Chico Bestia ignoró lo que Raven decía. Se transformó de búfalo a pantera, obviamente verde, e intranquilizó a los androides que retenían a Raven, con sus garras filosas. Se dirigió hacia Rave, lo cual se encontraba enojada:

Raven: No necesitaba tu ayuda.

Chico Bestia: Presentía que si me necesitabas. Admítelo.

Raven: No me ayudes la próxima.

Chico Bestia: Como quieras.

Chico Bestia se alejó de Raven y entró a la lucha. En sus pensamientos, decía "Creo que hice un buen trabajo, eso espero". Raven descansó un poco, pero se decía a sí misma en voz baja "Gracias, Chico Bestia"

Robin y Slade continuaban luchando.

Robin: Ya te rindes?

Slade: Oh, lo estoy disfrutando. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Robin intentó golpearlo, pero una descarga eléctrica, procedente de Slade, lo dejó atónito, y lo desmayó. Starfire gritó con fuerza: Robin!, pero no respondía.

Slade: Creo que ya terminé por hoy.

Chico Bestia: no lo creo. (Convertido en quimera)

Slade: Así que vienes a ocupar el puesto de Robin para luchar?

Chico Bestia: Si te metes con Robin, te metes conmigo.

Slade: Como quieras.

Chico Bestia y Slade Iniciaron una nueva lucha. Raven vio a Chico Bestia desde su lugar de batalla y se preocupaba por si saliera herido. Chico Bestia dio una serie de movimientos, que dejaron a Slade inmovilizado. Cuando una de sus patas con garras enterró fuertemente al cuerpo del villano, salieron chispas eléctricas. Robin despertó en ese instante.

Chico Bestia: Creo que…

Robin: Slade nos hizo una trampa. Ya lo presentía.

Chico Bestia: Diablos! Ya lo tenía cerca, para que no causara más problemas.

Robin: Slade siempre juega así. Si tan solo pudiera saber cuál es el verdadero…

Cyborg: Ese maniaco siempre sale con la suya. Pero buen trabajo, Chico Bestia.

Robin: si, buen trabajo Chico Bestia. Por lo menos, no soy el único quien lucha contra él.

Star y Raven llegaron donde se encontraban los chicos. Star abrazó a Robin, que se encontraba bien. Raven se sintió un poco aliviada, ya que Chico Bestia se encontraba bien, sin embargo, sus emociones escondían la felicidad.

Llegando a la torre, todos felicitaban a chico Bestia por su intento de detener a Slade. Era el primero que, además de Robin, luchó y aniquiló a ese vil, sin importar que fuera otra copia. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia no se sentía feliz, ya que esperaba un gracias por parte de Raven, ya que la había salvado, pero, eso nunca sucedió. Ya era la hora de dormir, Robin y Starfire dormían juntos en una habitación. Cyborg recargaba energía, Chico Bestia miraba la noche desde su ventana, y Raven no dejaba de pensar en esa salvada arriesgada y pensó "Mis latidos dicen qe Chico Bestia es el indicado para amar. Sin embargo, mis emociones impiden que esto pudiera suceder. Ojalá si me salva de nuevo, lo agradeceré."

Meditó por un momento y luego, descansó.

**Bueno, termina el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios si les gustó. Bueno, que tengan un buen día, y hasta la próxima :D **


	2. Capítulo 2: Soluciones para descansar

**Parte 2: Soluciones para descansar.**

**Hola chicos.**

**Les dejo este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, y si tienen dudas, o sugerencias, me pueden comentar.**

**Bueno, comenzamos.**

Era aun de noche, Chico Bestia aún se quedaba despierto, viendo la luna, y reflexionando:

**POV De Chico Bestia:**

"Hoy, mi corazón se sintió vacío, cuando Raven dijo que no le ayude, ni siquiera la salvada que hice, impidió que ella se fijara en mí. Me habló, pero de una forma muy negativa, pero así es su personalidad. Debo hacer algo, si quiero me dé un gracias, por lo menos. Pero, cuando ella esté en problemas, seguro estaré ayudándola. No importa lo que pueda suceder."

Chico Bestia se quedó despierto hasta la medianoche, y descansó.

Mientras, en la habitación de Raven, ella no podía dormir, tenía visiones que afectaría a Chico Bestia, los cuales se convertirían en pesadillas. Una de esas visiones, era que él la había salvado, sin embargo, ella respondió con furia "No quiero volver a verte nunca más", provocando muchos problemas muy graves para él, por ejemplo, su comportamiento salvaje, un poder secundario, que lo afectaría, hasta ser una posible amenaza para la humanidad.

Esas visiones obligaron a Raven, despertar con mucho miedo. Entonces, hizo lo impensable: Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Chico Bestia, eso sí, con su capa para que no haya signos de sonrojo y su uniforme. "Chico Bestia, estás despierto?" Preguntaba mientras golpeaba la puerta. El joven, no respondió, así que ella golpeó de nuevo, y esta vez, salió, en camiseta blanca y pantaloneta. Raven se sorprendió por un momento, ya que pensaba que dormiría con su uniforme.

Chico Bestia: Raven, que estás haciendo aquí. Si te hice bromas, perdóname, no me mates.

Raven: No vine a matarte.

Chico Bestia: Uuff, que alivio. Pensaba que harías eso. Pero, a que se debe tu visita? (hablando con nerviosismo)

Raven: Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Creo que tengo pesadillas y no logro descansar. Me harías el favor?

Chico Bestia: Estás jugando? Pero si tú me odias más que nadie.

Raven: Si te odio, pero no puedo pedirle a Robin, ya que duerme con Star. Cyborg, recarga energía, pero sus ronquidos son fuertes, por lo que no me da más alternativa que dormir contigo.

Chico Bestia: es mi imaginación, o solo estoy soñando.

Raven: No, esto es real. (Hablando enojada)

Chico Bestia: Está bien. Solo decía.

Raven: Y bien, que dices.

Chico Bestia: Mmmmm… De acuerdo, pasa. (Hablando nerviosísimamente)

Chico Bestia, dejó pasar a Raven, que sorprendida vio la habitación ya que estaba impecable y organizado. Mientras él, observaba que nadie haya visto el momento de conversación, pero miró la puerta abierta que provenía de la habitación de Raven y pensó "Que bueno que haya dejado la puerta abierta. No quiero imaginarme cuando se despierte en mi cuarto, así que debo levantarme un poquito temprano, para regresarla".

Entonces, cerró su puerta, y, como vio a Raven, que dormía con su uniforme, decidió no incomodarla.

Chico Bestia: Dormiré en el suelo, convertido en perro.

Raven: No quieres dormir conmigo?

Chico Bestia: No quiero imaginarme eso. Qué tal si me golpeas o algo.

Raven: Por qué haría eso? Agradezca porque me siento pasiva. Sino...

Chico Bestia: Ya entendí. Pero, si vamos a dormir, es de forma separada: tú por tú lado y yo, por el mío. O.K.

Raven: Está bien.

Los dos dormían en la misma cama. Chico Bestia se sentía muy nervioso, pues dormir con ella, significaba que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

**Aquí me hago un paréntesis. No vayan a creer que Chico Bestia era pervertido. No, yo no tengo la mente enferma como piensa la mayoría de mis lectores. Soy un escritor muy limpio. **

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Una hora, había pasado, Raven se sentía aun incomoda, se quitó la capa, y trató de dormir, pero los sueños, aun persistían en su mente.

Chico Bestia se volteó a la posición frontal, sin tocar a Raven. Pero, ella medio se despertó, y aprovechando que se encontraba en esa posición, se acurrucó en el pecho del chico verde. Ahora, ella si podía dormir, y para estar segura, movió la mano del joven hacia su espalda. Jamás había dormido tan bien, y sería inolvidable.

**6:00 A.M.**

La alarma de Chico Bestia, había sonado. Pensaba que era el momento para que regresara a Raven a su habitación, para no tener sospechas. Algo pesado, lo impedía levantarse. Y ese algo, era ella, que estaba dormida, pero abrazada a su pecho, se sorprendió y se dio un miedo silencioso. Pensó en zafarse de ella, pero, sabía que esa no era una buena opción. Entonces, se transformó en un gatito y salió lentamente de la cama, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al transformarse a su forma humana, habló en voz muy bajita "Ella es como un ángel, que cayó del cielo, sin importar si es demoniaca"

Chico Bestia tenía buenos músculos a pesar de ser flaco, cargó a Raven, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella. Starfire, que iba hacia el baño, vio a la pareja, ella iba a gritar, pero…

Chico Bestia: Sssshhh. Por favor, no grites. (Hablando muy bajito)

Starfire: Que tiene de malo. Ustedes dos son muy lindos. (Hablando de la misma manera)

Chico Bestia: No conoces a Raven? Ella me puede matar, y soy muy joven para morir.

Starfire: Pero son una bonita pareja. (Sonrojada)

Chico Bestia: No digas eso. Eso me asusta (en realidad, se sentía sonrojado)

Starfire: Bueno, voy al baño. No me siento bien. Aayyy

Chico Bestia: Pero no le cuentes a Cyborg, a Robin, ni mucho menos, a la misma Raven. Esto queda guardado entre los dos. Entendiste?

Starfire: Lo entendí. Nos vemos. (Alejándose del lugar)

Chico Bestia llegó a la habitación, pues sabía que la puerta se mantuvo abierta, así que depositó a Raven en su cama y la abrigó, además de las sabanas, con su capa de color azul crepúsculo. Para asegurar acomodó un poco el cuarto, y como nadie se despertaba y Star se encontraba aun en el baño, le dio a Raven un pequeño beso en la sien. "A pesar que me odias, yo te amo" Habló muy bajito. Ella aún no se había despertado, pero el chico verde, salió aterrorizado del lugar, no sin antes, dejar cerrada la puerta. "Uff eso estuvo cerca" pensó en sí mismo.

Raven pensó mientras dormía "yo también te amo".

**Ese capítulo estuvo genial, en mi caso. Que les pareció? Comenta y los espero el el siguiente cap. Esto apenas, está empezando. :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: El porqué de los cambios

**Parte 3: el porqué de los cambios.**

**Hey chicos:**

**Me disculpo por la demora. Tuve tantos problemas, pero al fin terminé el cap. Si les parece confuso, por favor, comenten o denme sugerencias.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Chico Bestia, regresó a su habitación, aterrorizado, porque había entrado al cuarto de Raven, y le daba miedo, porque si se despertaba, posiblemente lo mataría. Sin embargo, se acostó por un momento, suspiró y reflexionó sobre la noche anterior que vivió.

"Wow! Eso fue mágico, increíble y único. Jamás me imaginé que Raven dormiría conmigo, sentía un cosquilleo de mariposas en el estómago y no era por el tofu. Mientras yo soñaba, sus ojos con pupilas violetas, me dejaban hipnotizado, eran como dos luceros brillantes que me miraban directamente. Sí, me gusta el color verde, pero, me empieza a gustarme el color violeta, y eres como una joya, que mi corazón desea robar para protegerla. Ay Rae, Ay Rae. Mencionar tu nombre, me hace sonrojar. Tu voz, aunque te enojas, son música para mis oídos.

Aaayyyy, Rachel Roth, te amo, te amo, te amo."

Se levantó, tomó una ducha, se vistió con ropa deportiva y se dedicó a correr en la ciudad, no sin antes, en la cocina, dejó alistando hierbas, la tetera y un vaso, para preparar té y dejar sorprendida a Raven.

Mientras Chico Bestia salió a correr, Media hora después, Raven despertó y se preguntaba "¿Dónde estoy?" Teniendo en cuenta que había dormido en la habitación del joven. Al darse cuenta, recordó el suceso en que ella por primera vez, dormía con ese "alguien especial" y reflexionó en sí misma.

"Sin dudarlo, Chico Bestia, era como una almohada que me tranquilizaba mi mente. Nunca dormí con alguien que, creo que sintiera lo mismo que yo en cuestión de amor. Si me preguntan quién tiene la culpa de que me enamore de él, le echo culpa a las emociones de Amor y Felicidad, pero estoy agradecida con ellas, por que escogieron a la persona perfecta que yo soñaba.

Oh, Garfield Logan. Sabes que te amo y no te dejaré de amar, si Rage no me deja impedir que lo demuestre."

Entonces, durante ese tiempo, inició su día meditando por un momento.

Al ver que eran las 8:00 a.m., Chico Bestia tenía que regresar a la torre, pues sabía que media hora después, Raven iba a preparar el té. Entonces, voló, convirtiéndose en halcón y voló lo que más pudo. Al llegar directamente a la cocina, cogió la tetera, mezcló agua con el té de hierbas, tal como ella lo hacía y lo puso a cocinar. Esperó durante esa media hora, hasta que el pitido sonara, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Llegó el sonido de la tetera y le dejo sirviendo en la mesa, lo más rápido que podía y dejó un pequeño mensaje de ánimo a Raven, pero sin dejar su nombre. De una, salió a trotar.

En ese mismo instante, Raven despertó, salió de su cuarto, y se dirigió a la cocina. Iba a preparar su bebida, cuando se sorprendió al ver el té hecho. Observó una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Querida Raven:_

_Aquí te dejo servido tu té, tal como tú lo haces, y ojalá te guste. Espero que tengas un bonito día._

Al beber un poco de ese té, sentía un sabor diferente, pero al final, le quedó gustando, que se lo llevó a su habitación. En sus pensamientos, lo único que solía decir, era "Está muy delicioso, ojalá por la noche, volviera a sentir ese buen sabor." Luego, durante horas, se dedicó a meditar.

**10:30 a.m.**

Chico Bestia, llegó de correr. Desde ese día de la broma, ha estado entrenando, y sus músculos ya se estaban formando. Además, no comía mucho tofu, pero era más fruta y verdura. Se dirigió hacia Cyborg, que estaba jugando.

Cyborg: Oye, quieres jugar?

Chico Bestia: No puedo en este momento.

Cyborg: Y por qué?

Chico Bestia: Voy a cocinar.

Cyborg: Y desde cuándo cocinas? Ya te veo cambiado.

Chico Bestia: Desde esa broma, que te iba a hacer, pero accidentalmente, cayó hacia Raven. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flashback de Chico Bestia:**

En el pasillo, Chico Bestia puso miel y plumas de almohada, e iba dirigido a Cyborg, que le hizo una mala broma. Se pensaba diciendo "Con esta broma, le daré a Cy, una cucharada de su propia medicina, jajaja" . Pero, sin darse cuenta, Cy se encontraba detrás de él, y le decía "Hey Chico Bestia, que buena broma, y para quién es?"

Chico Bestia se preguntaba preocupado: "si tú estás aquí, entonces quien viene?" Miró de lejos y vio a una chica, que leía un libro y caminaba directo hacia la trampa. Entonces se dio cuenta al hablar fuertemente "Oh no, Raven!". El pobre chico reaccionó muy tarde. Raven tocó la cuerda y de una le cayó la miel, junto a las plumas. Ella, sin dudarlo, sabía quién era el responsable de esa broma y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "Chico Bestia!".

Cyborg no paraba de reír y el pobre chico, corrió lo más rápido a esconderse en el sótano. Como Raven, era telepática, sabía dónde se escondía. El joven, rezaba diciendo "Que Raven no me encuentre" muchas veces en silencio, convertido en araña. Sin embargo, ella lo encontró, debido a que no había arañas verdes, y lanzó su poder oscuro, obligándolo a transformar en un ser humano.

El pobre Chico Bestia intentó escapar, pero ella lo retuvo con su poder oscuro y lo tenía contra la pared. Entonces el chico insistía:

Chico Bestia: Raven, por favor, perdóname. No sabía que caerías en la trampa. Era para Cy.

Raven: Ya me harté de tus bromas y chistes infantiles. Ahora, despídete de este mundo.

Chico Bestia: Te lo ruego, no me mates. Haré lo que tú quieras, pero déjame vivir. Te lo suplico (hablaba llorando y con nerviosismo)

Raven: está bien. Pero, nunca, jamás, hagas bromas o chistes contra mí. Si no lo haces…

Chico Bestia: Si si si, no lo hare. Te lo juro.

Raven sabía que hablaba enserio, así que lo soltó y se dirigió a la ducha, a despegar las plumas y la miel. Chico Bestia, se sentía aliviado, pero desde ese día, no haría bromas ni chistes hacia ella. Desde ese día, ya no era el mismo.

**Fin del flashback.**

Chico Bestia. Y así fue como sucedió. Fue todo por tu culpa.

Cyborg: No sabía que eso te afectaba tu vida.

Chico Bestia: Pues eso si sucedió.

**Bueno, me despido con alegría. Creo que este fic se va alargando, creo. En fin, les deseo un feliz día. Los espero en el siguiente cap. : D**


	4. Capítulo 4:Palabras que duelen

**Parte 4: Palabras que duelen.**

**Hola amigos:**

**Me disculpo por demorarme, tuve muchas cosas por hacer, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

**Antes, para que no mencione los nombres de los titanes en los diálogos, he abreviado como para que entiendan quien es quien:**

**Rob: Robin**

**Star: Starfire**

**Cy: Cyborg**

**Rv: Raven**

**Cb: Chico Bestia.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Pasó media hora, y Chico Bestia preparaba la comida, en el mediodía, Robin y Starfire, lo miraban de una forma extraña, y se preguntaban dónde estaba el verdadero Chico bestia, ese chico desordenado, que come tofu y leche de soya, y que además, molesta a Raven. Todos llegaron a almorzar tiempo después, lo miraron y se quedaron impresionados, porque en vez de comer tofu o leche de soya, consumía frutas y verduras.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, los titanes, excepto Raven, hablaban sobre sus planes para esa tarde.

Cb: Y, qué planes tienen para esta tarde?

Rob: Voy a llevar a Star a un parque en la ciudad, para pasar unos momentos juntos. Cierto, Star?

Star: Claro Robin. Tenemos toda la tarde para ver cosas maravillosas. (Y agarra la mano de Robin).

Cb: Cyborg, tienes planes para hoy?

Cy: Si, de hecho, conocí a una chica que es linda. Se llama Bumblebee, es la líder de los Titanes del Este y tengo una cita con ella hoy.

Chico Bestia, se puso a reír sin parar, ya que Cyborg nunca había salido con alguien. Pero el hombre robótico se enojó por un momento, ya que hablaba enserio. Entonces…

Cb: Aaahhh, así que hablas enserio.

Cy: Claro. Que creías.

Cb: De todos modos, ve por ella, casanova.

Cy: Gracias, amigo.

Star: y que planes tienes, amigo Chico Bestia?

Cb: No tengo ningún plan. Voy a entrenar toda la tarde.

Rob: Mmmm no sé. Seguro que vas a entrenar, o hablarás con Raven?

Cb: Ni lo pienses, tu sabes cómo es ella, no quiero meterme en esos asuntos y ya tuve suficientes problemas. Ni la menciones.

Rob: Solo bromeaba.

Chico Bestia suspiro de alivio y todos siguieron conversando.

2:30 p.m.

Todos ya alistaban para salir, excepto Chico Bestia y Raven. Antes…

Rob: si sucede algo malo en la ciudad, avísanos para que la ciudad esté segura.

Cb: Lo haré.

Cy: Chico Bestia y Raven…

Cb: No lo digas.

Entonces, Starfire, Robin y Cyborg, salieron de la torre y se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares. Mientras Chico Bestia se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos a practicar artes marciales y transformaciones, no solo para mejorar su ataque, sino para impresionar de nuevo a Raven, Ella se quedó en la terraza meditando durante una hora. Al pasar el tiempo, Raven bajó hacia la cocina a calentar el té que sin darse cuenta, Chico Bestia lo había hecho en la mañana. Volteó a ver y miró al joven, que iba a practicar. Entonces, ella le pregunta.

Rv: A dónde vas?

Cb: Mmmm, me voy a la playa a entrenar. Porque la pregunta?

Rv: No, olvídalo.

Cb: Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Chico Bestia se dirigió hacia la playa. Raven no quería quedarse sola, y como la playa tranquilizaba su mente, tomó su té y decidió seguirlo. Al llegar, Chico Bestia presentía que alguien le seguía, pero no le importaba en absoluto, entonces, practicó sus movimientos con precisión, mientras Raven se quedó aun meditando. Sin embargo, después de dos horas, ella se escondió en una roca, y al ver al joven sin camisa, mostrando su forma medio atlética, se sonrojaba y se decía así misma "eres mío, Gar" una y otra vez. Chico Bestia escuchó voces y al voltear, no vio a nadie. Siguió practicando, hasta que llegó el atardecer.

Chico bestia, al regresar pensaba "Escuché voces de Raven, pero me gustaría entrenar si ella estuviera allí". Raven se tele transportó hacia su cuarto y descansó, pensando en él.

8:45 p.m.

Las alarmas se habían activado. Era el Hermano sangre, haciendo sus fechorías, chupando sangre de gente inocente para formar su oscuro ejército. Chico Bestia no dudó un segundo, llamó a Raven y le informó sobre la ubicación de ese vil villano. Él se transformó en un halcón peregrino y voló lo más rápido que pudo, eso sí, acompañado de la chica mística que también volaba. Al llegar, se escondieron e Chico Bestia informó a los demás compañeros sobre el incidente. Sin embargo, ellos estaban cerca del lugar y no dudaron en venir.

Al llegar todos, se encontraron cara a cara con el Hermano Sangre.

Rob: Que estás haciendo con esta gente inocente?

Hs (Hermano Sangre): Reclutando nuevos aprendices para mi ejército.

Rob: Suenas igual que Slade, pero de todos modos, perderás.

Hs: Veamos si puedes con esto.

Hermano Sangre liberó guerreros de su oscuro ejército. Robin dio la orden de ataque, al decir "Titanes, al Ataque" e inició una dura batalla, donde los titanes mostraron sus poderes. Lo novedoso, es que Chico Bestia se transformó en un dragón serpiente con alas, que no escupía fuego, pero aterraba a cualquiera. Muchos guerreros rodeaban a los jóvenes héroes, pero siempre se salvaban con sus ataques. Pero Raven, estaba atrapada, ya que había muchos soldados, intentaba zafarse, pero no podía. Así que intentó volar, pero la presión de muchos guerreros, le impidieron respira, descendiendo hacia el suelo. Chico Bestia presentía que alguien estaba cayendo, y al ver que era Raven, voló lo más rápido que pudo y por suerte, la salvó, dejándola en el suelo. Allí, el joven se transformó en humano, cuando Raven abría los ojos.

Cb: Rae, te encuentras bien?

Rv: No me llames Rae, soy Raven y sí, estoy bien.

Cb: Bien? Pudiste haber caído directo hacia el suelo.

Rv: Sabes Chico Bestia, no necesito que me ayudes. Ya estoy harta de que tú seas el héroe que me salve mientras estoy en peligro, no ayudas al resto, eres irritable y nadie te soporta. Así que aléjate de mí y de ellos.

Cb: Lo siento. Nunca debí…

Rv: No quiero volverte a verte nunca más. Vete y no regreses por mí, ni por nadie.

Chico Bestia se quedó sin aliento, cuando el amor de su vida había dicho esas cosas, que destrozaron su corazón. Así que se alejó de ella y trató de ayudar a sus amigos, pero la batalla había terminado y el Hermano Sangre había sido capturado. La situación se ponía de mal en peor.

Rob: No ayudaste en nada, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Si ayudé, solo es que rescaté a Raven, que caía…

Rob: no digas más excusas, Chico Bestia. Reflexiona lo que has hecho, cuando vuelvas a la torre.

Cb: solo, lo siento.

Chico Bestia se transformó en dragón y voló sin sus compañeros, llorando. Así mismo, era con Raven que se preguntaba con lágrimas: "Que he hecho".

**O.K. La razón del título, tenía que ver con la parte final de este cap. Espero que no se hayan confundido con el relato. El siguiente capítulo, será aún más triste y doloroso y tendrán consecuencias graves.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Consecuencias Duras

**Parte 5: Duras consecuencias.**

**Hey, amigos.**

**Me disculpo por la demora, pero hacer muchas cosas, me quita tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, aquí les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Atte.: CristianBj11**

**Bueno, continuemos…**

**9:30 p.m.**

Chico Bestia salió de los hechos y rápidamente, voló llorando, pero antes, hizo una pequeña parada hacia una joyería, donde compraría un recuerdo para Raven, para que al menos, no se olvidara de que tuvo un amigo en su vida. No le importaba en absoluto el dinero, lo que realmente le importaba, era gracias a ella, demostró que podía ser maduro y que tuviera felicidad. Luego de comprar, se dirigió hacia la torre T, con cautela, entró a su cuarto, y empezó a empacar sus cosas personales. Escribió dos cartas breves, una para sus amigos y otra, para su amada. No le tomó tiempo escribirlas, pues durante sus ratos libres, solía leer. Lo primero que hizo, es llevar la carta de su amada, con el collar, hacia esa habitación. No tuvo ningún problema, ya que simplemente, los deslizó debajo de esa puerta. Luego, se convirtió en hormiga y logró cruzar, por debajo de aquella puerta. De nuevo, se transformó en un humano, y, cuidadosamente, depositó el recuerdo en su cama, y lo tapó con la carta. Antes de salir, respiró hondo, sintiendo el aroma de ella, y salió de la misma manera como entró.

Al salir, de nuevo se dirigió hacia su cuarto, tomaba sus cosas y la otra carta, y caminó por los pasillos, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Llegó a la cocina, tomó un poco de tofu y unas cajas de leche de soja. Caminó hacia la sala, donde observó por última vez, su entorno, donde ya tenía pensado no volver.

Pensó en sí mismo.

**POV de Chico Bestia:**

"No me merezco ser parte de este equipo, he causado suficientes problemas, que ya ni siquiera confían en mí. Robin tenía razón: no hice nada, para salvar gente inocente. Estaba perdido, pensando en Raven, que no veía la realidad. Ahora, creo que no me extrañarán cuando yo me vaya. Ni siquiera, la chica con que mi corazón volvería a renacer. Creo que tomo una buena decisión y es hora de que me vaya. No quiero ser el estorbo del equipo. Sin embargo, los extrañaré y mucho más, a mi Raven. La quiero a pesar que me ha roto el corazón."

Chico Bestia, tomó el ascensor, y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, con sus maletas en sus manos. Convirtiéndose en águila, voló y se fue de la torre. Ya no había marcha atrás.

**9:30 p.m. simultáneamente**

**POV Normal:**

A Raven, le salían lágrimas, y se preguntaba "Que he hecho", recordando las palabras que hirieron al Chico Bestia "_No quiero volverte a verte nunca más. Vete y no regreses por mí, ni por nadie."_

Los titanes se dirigieron hacia la T-Car, que automáticamente, había llegado, tras las órdenes de Cyborg, pues era el dueño. El viaje iba a ser largo, y silencios, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Star se encontraba un poco molesta, tras el duro regaño de Robin hacia el mutante.

Star: Querido novio Robin, no debiste ser muy duro, regañando a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia.

Rob: Tuve que hacerlo, no entendió que había gente inocente por salvar. Por suerte, llegamos a tiempo.

Star: Pero Chico Bestia ha salvado a Raven, eso significa algo positivo.

Rob: No, además, Raven le dijo claramente que ella podía luchar sola y no necesitaba ayuda. Ella es así.

Star: Sería mejor que le dieras una disculpa, además, es tu amigo.

Rob: Hablaremos de eso cuando hayamos llegado a la torre.

El viaje fue silencioso, y ni siquiera, Raven habló. Sentía que su corazón se había roto, ya que realmente, se sentía aliviada, cuando Chico Bestia la salvó. Las lágrimas, le caían en su rostro, sintiendo culpa. Llegando a la torre, todo estaba en silencio, iban a descansar, cuando en la sala…

Star: Miren chicos, encontré algo. (Agarrando la carta)

Rob: Star, vamos a descansar, sabes que derrotarlo al Hermano Sangre, no fue sencillo.

Star: Pero, es de Chico Bestia.

Rob: qué? (preguntando sorprendido, y Star, le entrega la carta)

Cy: No creo que sean buenas noticias.

Rv: No me gusta nada en absoluto, sobre lo que dice la carta.

Robin, abrió el sobre, y lo que encontró, les impactó a todos:

_Queridos amigos titanes:_

_Seré muy breve, He reflexionado sobre lo que Robin me dijo, respecto a lo que sucedió momentos antes y he tomado una decisión: me marcho de los titanes. La razón, no quiero ser el estorbo del equipo y Robin tenía razón, no hago nada, para salvar a las personas que son amenazadas por Slade, o Red X, no merezco ser llamado titán. Los extrañaré, a pesar que ya no me recuerden a partir de esta noche. Siento haberlos casi arruinado en las misiones, y no merezco perdón por parte de ustedes. Bueno, me despido con lágrimas, pero con la frente en alto, Gracias Robin, por darme una oportunidad, intentando ser héroe. Eso sí, cuida de Starfire, que en realidad te quiere. Gracias Cyborg, por ser el mejor amigo que jamás tuve. Gracias Star, por ser una amiga divertida y alegre. Cuida a Robin por si algo malo sucede. Y por último, Gracias Raven, por ser mi amiga de consuelo, tú me ayudaste en mis momentos de crisis emocionales que no me dejaban vivir en paz. Perdóname si te he molestado durante estos casi tres años._

_Bueno, gracias y cuídense._

_Atte. Su amigo…_

_Chico Bestia._

Todos se quedaron sin habla, y más Robin, porque cuando habló con él, le había dicho que no hacía nada y que reflexionara, pero no pudo creer que lo haya tomado tan lejos. Ahora que Chico Bestia ya no era parte de los titanes, había muchas preguntas. Raven, salió de la sala, y se dirigió hacia su habitación, llorando, sintiendo culpa. Al llegar, iba a recostarse en su cama, pero encontró la otra carta, tendida en ella. Entonces, se acercó, tomó la carta, la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querida Rachel Roth, o Raven:_

_Te pido disculpas, si estás perdiendo tu tiempo en este escrito, o por decir tu nombre verdadero, pero tengo algo que decirte. Sé que yo te incomodé en tus meditaciones, pero quería a alguien con quien hablar, sé que te molesté con mis bromas o chistes, pero eran para ver tu bella sonrisa, sé que te incomodé cuando entré a su mente con Cy, solo era para conocerte más y así, compartir nuestra amistad. Tengo muchas disculpas por decirte, pero ojalá me perdones por arruinar tu vida. Ahora que yo no estaré, no habrá más bromas, más chistes o más molestias y sé que te sentirás mejor sin mí. Me voy de esta torre, pero antes, debo decirte algo que quizás lo entiendas, pero ya no estaré allí cuando me busques._

_Rachel, espero que no me odies, pero estoy enamorado de ti, y te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. A pesar de que seas mitad demonio, para mí, eres un ángel que vino a darme felicidad. Desearía que por una sola vez, estuviéramos juntos y demostrarte cuanto te amo. Pero, ya que no estaré más aquí, te extrañaré, aunque me odies, porque eres la mejor amiga que he deseado. Bueno, me voy de esta torre y espero que vivas bien._

_Gracias._

_Con amor._

_Garfield Logan o Chico Bestia._

_Ps: encontrarás un recuerdo de nuestra amistad, espero que te guste._

Raven vio alrededor de la cama y vio un collar, con un cuervo volando. De una, se lo puso al cuello y lloró toda la noche, y se decía a sí misma. "Gracias, Gar, sabes que te amo, y perdóname por lo que te dije"

La primera parte de la visión que ella observó, se había cumplido.

**Bueno, espero continuar con esta historia, y se sigue alargando el drama. Espero sus reviews y bueno…**

**Nos vemos pronto. :D**


	6. capitulo 6: Un reemplazo inesperado

**Parte 6: Un reemplazo inesperado.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Me disculpo por hacerlos esperar, tuve muchas cosas por hacer, que no tuve tiempo de escribir. Sin embargo, la historia, debe continuar. Aquí les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste y reitero que no soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Si lo fuera, la sexta temporada confirmaría la relación entre Chico Bestia y Raven.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

Habían pasado horas desde que Chico Bestia, se marchó de la torre y de la ciudad, los titanes lloraban por esa dura decisión. Todos, excepto Robin, desde que Garfield se había convertido en "_la bestia"_ en la lucha contra Adonis, él le guardaba rencor, debido a que había comido su desayuno, con carne y huevos y además pensó que le había hecho daño a Raven. Como no era de esperarse, el líder con antifaz, comunicó hacia la líder de los Titanes Este, Bumble Bee a través del teléfono.

Rob: Hey, Bumble Bee?

Bee (Bumble Bee): Que necesitas, Robin.

Rob: Necesito a uno de tus compañeros de equipo, para reemplazar a Chico Bestia.

Bee: Y que pasó con él?

Rob: Es una larga historia, que prefiero no contarte.

Bee: Eso no me suena nada bien. Pero, a quien quieres, ya tienes a Kid Flash y Jinx.

Rob: Si, pero, Chico Bestia era pieza clave del equipo, y necesitamos un titán que sea muy fundamental. Sabes que la lucha con Slade aun queda pendiente.

Bee: mmmm déjame ver, a cual titán quieres?

Rob: Quiero a Aqualad.

Bee: No, todos menos a Aqualad. Sabes que él es nuestra pieza clave.

Rob: Pero necesito a Aqualad, el es muy maduro y tiene poderes acuáticos, por lo que es considerado un gran titán. Por favor, lo necesitamos.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, pero finalmente, Bumble Bee ya tomó una decisión.

Bee: Bueno, lo pensé muy bien y le informaré a Aqualad que ya va en camino hacia Jump City.

Rob: Eso quiere decir que es parte de mi grupo?

Bee: Si, pero si vuelve Chico Bestia, lo rellamaré, entendido?

Rob: Si, gracias. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.

Bee: Mándame saludos a Cy, y le preguntas que cuando nos volvemos a ver. Esa cita estuvo genial.

Rob: le informaré. Nos vemos pronto.

Bee: Adiós.

Robin se sintió satisfecho, por la nueva noticia, convocó a sus tres compañeros de equipo, lo cual no estaban de ánimo junto con Kid y Jinx, que acabaron de llegar y empezó a hablar.

Rob: Bueno titanes, les vengo a dar una buena noticia.

Star: Volvió Chico Bestia? (preguntando emocionada).

Rob: No.

Rv: Derrotaste a Slade o a otro villano? (de forma monótona).

Rob: No.

Cy: Me superaste en uno de mis videojuegos?

Rob: NO! (De tono molesto).

Star: Entonces, que es novio Robin.

Rob: Aqualad reemplazará a Chico Bestia como el quinto titán. Que les parece.

A todos no les cayó muy bien la noticia, y más a Raven, que prefirió irse a su habitación a llorar por Chico Bestia. Mientras, los demás lo felicitaban sarcásticamente. Mientras eso sucedía, Chico Bestia se encontraba muy pero muy lejos de Jump City y se pensaba "Creo que mis ex amigos ya no me extrañan, me imagino que ya han buscado reemplazo y creo que es Aqualad. Pero, no me enojo por él, ni tampoco me enojo con ellos. Fueron mi familia que quise tener."

Caminó lo que más se pudo, era de medianoche y debía descansar. Se convirtió en gorila y trepó hacia una cueva entre una montaña que había encontrado. De nuevo a su forma humana, se quedó viendo el paisaje, en medio de la lluvia fuerte. Sin embargo, un rayo le cayó directamente hacia él, pero no era esos rayos normales que matan a cualquiera, era como un rayo de un color verde, que en vez de matarlo, absorbía en su cuerpo. Obviamente, Gar no pudo resistir el dolor, pero al final, se sintió débil y se desmayó, y mientras eso pasaba, Raven no paraba de dormir, debido a que ese rayo, significaba que la visión que tuvo días atrás, se había hecho realidad y se había completado, se despertó y al darse cuenta sobre esa cruel consecuencia, se puso a llorar y vio el collar que Chico Bestia le había regalado. Se decía "Lo siento, Gar. Nunca quise lastimarte" y así pasó toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, en la torre T, Robin se había levantado, para recibir a Aqualad y ser parte de su grupo. Más adelante, los demás se habían despertado, y tuvieron que aceptar al chico pez en el equipo, hecho que contentaba al líder, pero que a los demás, no les agradaba en absoluto. Todos extrañaban al Chico verde, pero la alarma roja se había activado, era Slade, tratando de hacer sus oscuras fechorías.

Robin no tuvo tiempo para Charlar con su _"maestro"_ y sabía dónde encontrarlo. Corrieron lo más rápido posible y sin ningún problema, llegaron, justo a tiempo.

Sl (Slade): Hasta que por fin, los titanes quisieron venir.

Rob: Slade… (De un tono frio)

Sl: Vamos hijo, se que aun me necesitas para que te enseñe mis movimientos, vamos ven hacia mí.

Rob: Nunca, Slade. Prefiero ser parte de la justicia antes de ser tu oscuro aprendiz.

Sl: Creo que mis sladebots te harán cambiar de opinión. Por cierto, donde está ese chico verde.

Rob: Chico Bestia ya no está con nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros vamos a acabarte.

Sl: Como quieras.

Slade comandó un escuadrón de sus androides. Robin gritó en señal de ataque "Titanes al Ataque!" Los demás, siguieron al llamado y atacaron con sus poderes a esos robots, mientras Robin se enfrentó hacia el verdadero enmascarado. La lucha fue intensa, con algunas complicaciones, Mientras Robin y Slade se enfrentaban sin descanso, pero al final, el villano dijo hacia Robin "Creo que esto ya no me divierte, nos vemos pronto, hijo" De ella, estalló una bomba de gas y de una, desapareció. Robin apretaba sus puños como muestra de la derrota y no dijo nada al regresar. Sus amigos intentaban calmarlo.

Star: Novio Robin, tranquilízate. Sé que Slade huyó, pero pronto lo derrotaremos.

Rob: Estaba tan cerca de dejarlo trizas y de una se me escapa. Maldita sea!

Rv: Lo hubiéramos derrotado si Chico Bestia estuviera con nosotros (Hablando en voz baja a si misma)

Kid (Kid Flash): Slade siempre sale con la suya. Le haremos trizas la próxima vez que lo encuentre.

Aq (Aqualad) Te apoyo Kid.

Rob: Ya cállense todos. Trato de pensar en cómo derrotar a Slade.

El viaje fue silencioso, cuando llegaron a la torre, Robin con furia se dirigió a su cuarto, y buscó pistas sobre Slade. Y Starfire se preocupaba sobre su comportamiento de enojo. Kid y Jinx no quisieron hacer nada y decidieron descansar. Cy comía carne y huevos como loco, con un poco de tofu y Raven, se quedaba en su habitación, mencionando varias veces "Te amo Chico Bestia".

**O.k. Hasta aquí llega en cap. Tratare de seguir escribiendo y espero que tenga más seguidores o comentarios. Los veré pronto y espero que tengan un gran día.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Cb cambia de aires

**Parte 7: Cambio de aires para Chico Bestia.**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo. Agradezco de corazón a De Logan, por comentar y seguir mi historia. Tu si que adoras la relación CbXRae y de eso me alegro. **

**Igualmente a los lectores, que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo en estos momentos. Bueno, continuemos.**

Mientras que los titanes, se dirigieron a la torre, defraudados, Chico Bestia, descansaba en la cueva en donde yacía, comió un poco de tofu, con leche de soja, para recargar energías, con algunas frutas y verduras. Después de eso, miró a su celular (que según veo yo, que tenía un Iphone y tenía internet activado, para ser actualizado), lo cual llegaron mensajes no importantes, pero uno le pareció interesante, miró el portal de noticias, y vio una foto de los titanes, pero con una dura diferencia. En vez de estar él, se encontraba en su lugar Aqualad, que sabía a cierto modo que era su reemplazo. Pensó en sí mismo "Creo que los titanes ya no me necesitan, tal como lo sospeché, pero creo que hice lo correcto, y realmente lo hice por Raven, que realmente cumplo su palabra." El joven verde miró la noche y recordó a la chica empática de que a pesar de que la odiaba (según lo suponía él), aun la amaba. Luego, se puso a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Chico Bestia siguió caminando, en medio del bosque, aunque preocupado por su nuevo poder que adquirió cuando cayó ese rayo, porque en realidad no sabía cómo y cuándo utilizarlo. Caminó muchos kilómetros, claro, convirtiéndose en cada especie, pero después prefirió caminar en su forma humana. Sin embargo, se encontraría con sus otros amigos de sorpresa. Allí se encontraban los Titanes Este, conformados por Bumble Bee, que era la líder, Mas&amp; Menos y

Veloz. (Recuerden que Aqualad trabaja por el momento el los Titanes del Oeste). Se encontraban descansando, y ya se iban de vuelta a su torre, pero se encontraron por la sorpresa de que detrás estaba el chico verde.

Cb: MMMmm.. Hola amigos.

Bee: Chico Bestia?

Vel (Veloz): que haces por aquí?

Cb: Pasaba por aquí, y no se…

Más: Oye, que bueno que nos vuelvas a ver.

Menos: Si, eso es genial.

Cb: Gracias Más y Menos.

Bee: Informaré a Robín para informar que tú estás aquí.

Cb: no lo Hagas!

Vel: Por qué no?

Cb: Tengo problemas serios allá, no quiero que me vean de nuevo.

Más y Menos: Por qué?

Cb: mmmmm… es muy difícil contarlo. Pero, no quiero que avises a Robin, por favor.

Bee: Pero, entonces que vas a hacer?

Cb: no sé, pero no quiero volver a Jump City.

Bee: Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros, no le avisaremos a Robin, que estás aquí.

Cb: Enserio?

Vel: Claro, amigo. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

Más y Menos: Entonces… te quedas con nosotros?

Cb: Me quedo con ustedes!

Los Chicos del Este, se alegraron porque ya no había necesidad de buscar un titán de reemplazo y abrazaron al chico verde en señal de unión y amistad. Además, Bumble Bee entendió que Chico Bestia era un titán importante para ellos, y sabían que podían contar con él. No era muy dura como Robin, pero si exigente con los entrenamientos. Caminaron hasta llegar a su torre, y descansaron después de un agotador día.

**Mientras en la torre T e Jump City:**

Una nueva amenaza de Plasmus, impidió el comienzo de la mañana. Robin despertó a sus compañeros de equipo, para iniciar el ataque, Los demás acudieron a su llamado, y ya estaban preparados, Plasmus se encontraba en el puerto de Jump City, lo cual era ventajoso para Aqualad.

Robin dijo la frase "TITANES AL ATAQUE". Todos iniciaron la lucha. Cyborg se preguntaba "¿Por qué Plasmus tiene que ser asqueroso? Pero comenzó a atacar, al igual que todos con sus poderes. Al cabo de media hora, terminaron la lucha. A Plasmus lo encerraron en un recipiente de contención y se lo llevaron lejos de allí. Al regresar a la torre, Cyborg habló con Raven.

Cy: que difícil batalla, Raven.

Rv: si, pero no hubiera sido difícil si chico Bestia estuviera aquí.

Cy: Extraño a chico Bestia, el es mi mejor amigo.

Rv: Aunque no lo creas, yo también lo extraño.

Cy: enserio?

Rv: Si. Sabes, a pesar de que era mi molestia constante, era mi amigo de confianza, me ayudó a superar problemas, intentó conocerme bien y es por mi culpa que no está aquí. (Empezando a llorar).

Cy: No es tu culpa, Raven, ni es culpa de nadie. Solo, pasó. Pero, te primero que lo volveremos a ver, algún día.

Cyborg abrazaba a su "hermana", y tenía la esperanza de que en algún lugar, volverían a ver al mismo chico verde, lleno de alegría y felicidad.

**Mientras en la torre T de Ciudad Gótica:**

Amaneció y Chico Bestia inició sus rutinas de entrenamiento para fortalecer físicamente, al mismo tiempo, los demás titanes este se preparaban para entrenar. Más o menos a las 9:00 a.m., Bumble Bee cito a todos sus compañeros a iniciar los entrenamientos de ataque. Inició la secuencia, todos empezaron a practicar, Chico Bestia demostró sus movimientos transformándose en animales salvajes, pero reservando su segundo poder, y al final, todos se sentían cansados, debido al nivel de secuencia. La líder los felicitó por el entrenamiento, y más a chico Bestia, porque sabe que será una pieza clave, más que Aqualdad. Sin embargo, informó que Gizmo y Mamut, estaban causando estragos el aquella ciudad. Dio la orden y iniciaron el ataque. Mientras que Bumble Bee y Veloz, intentaban acorralar a Mamut, chico Bestia, Mas y Menos luchaban contra Gizmo. Al inicio, los dos villanos llevaban la delantera, pero sin embargo, los titanes tuvieron una gran estrategia, usando un plan sorpresa. Chico Bestia se había convertido en toro y dirigió su ataque hacia Mamut. Sin embargo, cuando sus cuernos apenas tocaron el cuerpo del hombre musculoso, se produjo una descarga eléctrica, causando una parálisis temporal a Mamut. Gizmo se dio cuenta que su compañero se encontraba paralizado, y al final, huyeron, con la idea de regresar para atacar. En ese mismo instante, mientras que Chico Bestia cambiaba a su forma humana…

Bee: Chico Bestia, te encuentras bien?

Cb: Que me pasó?

Vel: Como hiciste eso?

Cb: Que hice yo?

Más y Menos: Ese rayo verde, que salió de tus cuernos cuando eras toro.

Cb: Eso si no lo sé.

Bee: Eso fue increíble, Chico bestia. Dejaste paralizado a Mamut, como rayos hiciste eso?.

Cb: No tengo idea.

Vel: Eso fue genial. Ven, vamos a un restaurante, para celebrar tu buen debut.

Cb: O.K.

Los chicos se sintieron asombrados por el ataque de Chico Bestia. Bee pensó en si misma. "Chico Bestia es increíble. Debo saber de donde salieron esos rayos. Es muy importante saber, para entrenarlo más.". Chico Bestia se sentía como parte del equipo, lo trataban mejor que sus antiguos compañeros y era más alegre, pero aun triste por su amada Raven.

**Hasta aquí les dejo. Espero actualizar con esta historia, que cada vez, se pone mejor. Nos vemos pronto. :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: Nueva identidad de Cb

**Parte 8: Nueva identidad para Chico Bestia**

**Hola amigos, voy a dejar dos cosas antes de continuar con mi historia:**

**Cierto invitado me recomendó ****que debería de quitar el nombre de los personajes cuando hablan. Suena genial, pero por el momento no pienso cambiarlo. Como saben, este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que me sigue gustando mas, lo cual, me equivoco casi la mayoría de las veces cuando lo escribo y sé que la mayoría de estos escritores, tienen ese mismo problema, veo yo, pero lo tendré en cuenta en mis próximos fics sobre ellos.**

**La palabra Rex, que está en cursiva, es el mismo Chico Bestia, pero este capítulo, te explicara la razón. No confundirse con un OC, o con Red X.**

**Bueno, les dejo el capitulo, y sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

Era aun de tarde, y después de comer en el restaurante, los titanes Este caminaron hacia su torre, llegaron, y hacían sus cosas respectivas, pero la líder, Bumble Bee, se acercó hacia Chico Bestia, que consumía su tofu con verduras, para hacerle unas preguntas.

Bee: Hey, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Que buena lucha la de hoy, me siento más feliz que nunca.

Bee: Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Cb: Si, no hay problema.

Bee: Bueno… Recuerdas cuando te convertiste en toro y cuando te acercaste a Mamut, de tus cuernos salieron unos rayos eléctricos, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Cb: Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

Bee: Pero entonces, Como obtuviste esos rayos?

Cb: Bueno… -suspira- Estaba caminando en medio del bosque, y cuando iba a descansar, me disparó un rayo, yo pensaba que iba a morir, pero sin embargo, ese rayo me absorbió, hasta que obtuve ese poder. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo usarlo.

Bee: Déjame entender. Estabas caminando, un rayo de la nada, cayó hacia ti, provocando ese poder eléctrico, que tú no puedes controlar, cierto?

Cb: Exactamente. Ojalá no me lleves a la cárcel por eso.

Bee (sorprendida): Llevarte a la cárcel? Estás loco?

Cb: Eso piensa la mayoría cuando algo anormal me sucede.

Bee: De quien fue esa tonta idea de llevarte a la cárcel.

Cb: de Robin.

Bee: está loco. Y desde cuando planeó esto.

Cb: Prefiero no contarlo. Es muy difícil de explicar y pasó muy antes del incidente del rayo.

Bee: Te entiendo. Estaré aquí si te dan ganas de contarme tu historia.

Cb: Gracias Bee.

Bee: Ven, vamos a divertinos.

Cb: Suena grandioso.

Los titanes este decidieron divertirse, haciendo cosas locas y para Chico Bestia, ese era el ambiente que estaba buscando, con titanes que fueran divertidos, eso sí, estaban pendientes por si algo malo le ocurría.

**Mientras en la Torre T, en Jump City:**

El ambiente no estaba tan bien que digamos, desde que se marchó Chico Bestia de la torre, Starfire, cocinaba su platillo planetario, Cyborg y Aqualad jugaban autos, y Raven, meditaba para controlar sus poderes oscuros, pero sin embargo, lo echaban de menos. Para Robin, casi no le importaba en absoluto, y se sentía tranquilo, buscando pistas para matar definitivamente a Slade, pero todo fue interrumpido, cuando un robot alto, amenazó la cuidad, y fue a avisar a sus compañeros.

Rob: Titanes, hay problemas en la costa este de Jump City.

Cy: Que clase de problemas.

Rob: Un robot gigante, que parece ser fuera de este planeta.

Star: Novio Robin, tal vez ese robot está solo de visita.

Rob: No lo creo, anda destruyendo edificios.

Rv: Ese robot interrumpió mi meditación.

Aq: Entonces, que hacemos?

Rob: Hay que atacar, pss obvio.

Cy: a ese robot le vamos a patear su trasero metálico.

Rob: Así se habla. Star, puedes llamar a Kid Flash y Jinx?

Star: Claro novio Robin.

Rob: Entonces, vamos. Hay que salvar el día.

Los titanes se dirigieron hacia el lugar de los hechos, Starfire había llamado a Kid y Jinx, que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Todos ya estaban listos y preparados para una ardua lucha. Robin dio la señal "TITANES AL ATAQUE" y todos atacaban al robot. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien: el robot, que estaba construido a base de acero inoxidable, bloqueó las armas a Cyborg, los starbolts de la chica alienígena, no le hacían daño, el agua de Aqualad no le causaba chispas, ni siquiera Raven ni Jinx, podían controlar. Fue entonces, donde Robin, llamo a los titanes este, debido a que ese robot era muy difícil.

Mientras en la torre T de ciudad Gótica:

:

Bumble Bee recibió el llamado de Robin, y aviso a sus compañeros, mientras pasaban el rato libre.

Bee: Atención, Robin me informa que tienen problemas el Jump City, un robot es la causa del desastre, debemos ir allá, a ayudar.

Vel: O.K. vamos.

Cb: Tengo un gran problema, que tal si Robin me reconoce? No puedo aparecerme de esa manera, tienen un disfraz o algo para que no me reconozcan?

Vel: Tengo una gran idea, Chico Bestia, sígueme.

El joven verde, siguió a Veloz, que cada vez ganaba su confianza, al llegar a su habitación, busco un gran disfraz, hasta que lo encontró. El disfraz, costaba de un traje de color negro con verde, con una bufanda que cubría la mitad del rostro, unos lentes oscuros de última tecnología, una peluca de color negro, parecida a la suya y una capa negra. De una, Chico Bestia fue a cambiarse, y cuando se posó en el espejo…

Cb: Me veo genial, ni siquiera me parezco.

Vel: Wow, ni te pareces. Pero, como te vas a llamar?

Cb: aaaahhh ya veo. No pueden decime chico Bestia, que tal Transformator _Rex_?

Vel: Buen nombre, pero de pila, te llamaremos Rex.

Cb: O.K., pero solo llámame _Rex_, cuando estemos con los titanes oeste, cierto?

Vel: O.K.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia una nave, en donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Como el trayecto del avión jet que tenía propulsores y motores de última tecnología, duraba media hora de Ciudad Gotica a Jump City. Al llegar, vieron que los titanes Oeste, tenían problemas acerca de como derrotar a ese malvado robot. De inmediato Robin reunió a todos los titanes, lo cual planeaba lo siguiente:

Rob: bueno, tengo una estrategia para destruir a ese robot: Cyborg y Bumble Bee, busquen puntos débiles que hagan debilitar al robot.

Cy y Bee: entendido.

Rob: Kid y Jinx, traten de controlarlo por las extremidades inferiores, y me refiero a las piernas.

Kid y Jinx: O.K.

Rob: Star y yo trataremos de cortar cables, mientras Raven y… tu quien eres. (Señalando a _Rex_)

Rex: Quien, yo?

Rob: Si.

Rex: Bueno, soy Transformator Rex, pero, simplemente, llamame _Rex_.

Rob: Bueno, Raven y _Rex_, busquen una manera de desarmar al robot. Les quedó claro?.

Rex: Entendido.

Raven reconocía esa voz, en cualquier lugar del mundo. Si mas bien, Rex, tenía la piel verde, eso significaba que...

"Chico Bestia?" Hablando en voz baja y recordaba momentos compartidos con el joven cambiante. Sin embargo, Rex trataba de despertarla.

Rex: Raven, Raven, RAVEN! (Chasqueando los dedos)

Rv: Si, que pasó?

Rex: Estabas distraída, e intenté despertarte. Solo, confía en mí.

Rv: Bueno.

Raven, no descartaba que el nuevo titán fuera el mismo Chico Bestia, por un lado, estaba feliz de verlo, pero del otro lado, estaba confundida, porque no sabía si en realidad era él. Todos los titanes estaban listos para atacar al robot.

**Y hasta aquí termina otro capítulo que cada vez, viene más interesante, eso veo yo. Dejen sus reviews (si gustan)**

**Nos vemos pronto. Hasta la próxima :D.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Batallando con confianza

**Parte 9: Batallando con confianza.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo. Aun Chico Bestia, sigue siendo Rex. Gracias a los escritores que me dejan sus reviews, y siguen mi historia, sin ellos, no seguiría escribiendo.**

**Bueno, continuemos ;) **

Los titanes estaban preparados para atacar a este difícil robot, que medía aproximadamente 15 metros de largo, No estaban Más y Menos en esa lucha, debido a que atendían problemas en su país natal, Guatemala; ni Aqualad, que luchaba contra un monstruo marino lejos de Jump City, ni Veloz, que se encontraba en Europa atrapando duros criminales. Pero Raven tenía muchas incógnitas sobre ese nuevo titán, llamado Rex, que en realidad era Chico Bestia. Sus emociones estaban tratando de convencer que era él.

**En la mente de Raven:**

Feliz: Es él, si tan solo pudiera abrazarlo…

Tímida: Y qué tal que sea otro… mejor no lo molestemos.

Inteligente: Tiene razón Tímida, que tal no sea él.

Valiente: No sean incrédulas, estoy muy segura que es Chico Bestia.

Rage: Estoy segura que es él, con el simple hecho de verlo, me dan ganas de conocer a la Bestia.

Amorosa: Si es él. Con ese traje se le ve más sexy. Lo amo demasiado.

Inteligente: Mejor luchemos y luego, vamos a aclarar todo esto.

Valiente: Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese robot.

Tímida: Pero no es él.

**En el lugar de los hechos:**

Raven no podía controlar a sus emociones, pero ya estaba calmada y lisa para la lucha. Robin dijo la frase "Titanes al ATAQUE!" Y eso significó que era hora de luchar. Cyborg y Bumble Bee, buscaron puntos débiles, fueran botones o algo descompuesto. Mientras Bumble Bee buscaba botones, Cyborg, lanzaba disparos laser que salían de su brazo metálico; luego, intervinieron Jinx, que trató de impedir que el robot caminara y Kid Flash, que con su velocidad flameante, trajo una soga y trató de amarrarlo, para que se cayera; Más adelante, fueron Robin, que buscaba cables para dañar y Starfire, que lanzaba sus starbolts, para que se fulminen esos cables. Era el turno de Rex y Raven, pero…

Rex: Ya es hora de atacar.

Rv: No no puedo. (Hablando con nerviosismo).

Rex: Raven, podemos derrotar a ese…

Rv: Espera… Conoces mi nombre?

Rex: Es así como te llamas, no?

Rv: Si, así me llamo…

Rex: Raven, sé que no nos conocemos, pero debemos atacar a ese robot, para que no cause caos en la ciudad. Solo, confía en mí.

Rv: Confío en ti.

Raven y Rex, comenzaron a atacar al robot. La empática, empezó a usar sus poderes oscuros para detener las extremidades a través de su frase "_**Azarath Metrion**__**ZINTHOS**__" _. Mientras ella retenía las extremidades del robot, Rex se convirtió en león y trató de abrir el metal violentamente con sus garras.

El robot era astuto, y mandó a volar a todos los titanes, exceptuando a Raven, a través de su fuerza mecánica. Entonces hablaba "jajaja A mí no me ganarás, terrícola insolente" Raven no pudo controlarlo más y también salió volando, y al ver que ella caía sin usar sus poderes, Rex se convirtió en un fénix, y por suerte, la agarró y la dejó al piso.

Rex: te encuentras bien?

Rv: Si. Gracias.

Rex: bueno, veo que ese robot está más difícil de lo que pensábamos.

Rv: ni siquiera mis poderes pueden controlarlo.

Rex: Creo que tengo una idea loca que funcionará.

Rv: Que?

Rex: Tengo una idea y tú vas a ayudarme.

Rex le contó el plan. Raven no sabía lo que Rex trataba de hacer. Sin embargo, le creyó. Entonces, Raven trató de contener el robot, los demás titanes no entendían lo que estaba pasando, Raven no podía contenerlo más, pero Rex, se convirtió en un leopardo, corrió e insertó sus garras, pero lo que no sabía, es que de las garras, de nuevo, salió unas descargas eléctricas poderosas, que fallaban el sistema del robot. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, se preguntaban de donde salían esos rayos eléctricos, el robot decía "fallo de sistema, fallo de sistema" Raven salió disparada y caía de nuevo al piso. Rex se zafó las garras del robot, y convirtiéndose en gavilán gigante, agarró de nuevo a la chica empática, y la alejó antes de que ese robot cayera al piso.

Rv: Gracias Chico… Disculpa Rex.

Rex: Bueno, Raven.

Rv: Te conozco.

Rex: tú no me conoces en absoluto. (Hablando de forma preocupada)

Rv: tú eres…

Bee: Chicos, se encuentran bien.

Raven se sentía muy débil, y prefirió no usar su empatía para saber que Rex era Chico Bestia. Él la ayudó a levantarse y como sus guantes los tenía desgarrados, agarró la mano delicada de la chica oscura, que por primera vez, sentía su calor influyendo a través de su mano. Rex, suspiro de alivio, porque su líder llegó justo en el momento en que Raven iba a decir su verdadero nombre.

Rex: estamos bien.

Bee: Veo que te funcionó lo de los rayos.

Rex: No me lo esperaba.

Cy: Como hiciste eso?

Rex: No tienes idea. (Hablando sorpresivamente)

Robin felicitó a sus compañeros de equipo y aunque no sabía de donde salieron esos rayos poderosos, se sentía satisfecho por el trabajo de Rex.

Rob: Fue una dura batalla, pero ganamos.

Kid: Ese poder del chico nuevo, no tiene límites.

Jinx: Estoy sorprendida por lo que acabé de ver.

Star: Glorioso, tenemos un amigo nuevo.

Rex: y que hacemos con el robot?

Rob: Llevarlo de nuevo al espacio.

Raven no pudo aguantarse más y se desmayó, Rex, se dio cuenta sobre lo que estaba pasando, y la agarró. Le dijo a Cy que la sostenga, lo cual el hombre metálico asintió. Rex se convirtió en caballo, puso a la chica sobre su espalda y la llevó de vuelta a la torre. Los demás volvieron a la torre, a través de la nave de los Titanes Este. Al llegar, Rex, aun convertido en caballo, se agachó, y volteó a la empática en el sofá de la sala, se convirtió en humano y la llevó de forma nupcial a la habitación donde vivía, sorprendido de que la puerta estaba abierta. La depositó en la cama, salió de allí, aunque un poco triste, porque recordaba que en ese mismo pasillo, al frente, estaba su habitación.

Minutos después, llegaron los demás, Rex les dijo que Raven se encontraba bien, y se despidió de los Titanes Oeste, aunque los extrañaba por que fueron sus compañeros; junto a su líder, Bumble Bee, se marcharon de Jump City, aun satisfecho, por que tocó la mano de Raven sin necesidad de usar guantes. Chico Bestia se sentía sonrojado, y aún más enamorado de la empática.

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, y saludo a toda la gente que está leyendo mi fic. Espero verlos pronto. :D**


	10. Capítulo 10: CbxRv: Su amor crece más

**Parte 10: Se crece el amor entre Chico Bestia y Raven.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Sigo continuando con mi historia, gracias a los que comentan y siguen mi fic, mas a Cintriux, que insiste con que mi historia continúe.. Espero de que este capítulo, sea de su agrado.**

Durante su viaje de regreso, chico Bestia no paraba de recordar cuando su mano, interactuó con la mano de Raven, sentía muchas cosas que jamás se lo había imaginado, un cosquilleo en su estómago, y un sonrojo, eran suficientes, para que siguiera enamorado de la empática. Pero esos pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por Bumble Bee.

Bee: Chico Bestia… Chico Bestia… CHICO BESTIA! (Chasqueando los dedos)

Cb: Si, que pasó, no hice nada, no fue mi intención.

Bee: Tranquilízate, no te he hecho nada.

Cb: Lo siento, es que tuve unas cosas, que ni siquiera te presté atención.

Bee: De qué clase de cosas?

Cb: Mmmmm… no, olvídalo.

Bee: Dime, no te haré nada.

Cb: No puedo, es algo vergonzoso.

Bee: Tranquilo, dime, que no le contaré a nadie.

Cb: Enserio? De palabra?

Bee: De palabra. (Jurando con su mano al pecho)

Cb: Bueno… -suspira- Es Raven.

Bee: Que tiene Raven?.

Cb: ella está bien, está muy cansada y débil por el ataque de ese robot...

Bee: Trato de decir que tienes con Raven.

Cb: Aaahhh, eso.-Habla en voz baja- Sabes guardar un secreto?

Bee: Claro, para qué son los amigos. Dime con confianza.

Cb: O.K. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Bee: QUEEEEE?

Cb: Si, admito que sigo enamorado de ella, está siempre en mi mente.

Bee: No puedo creerlo.

Cb: Créelo… -suspira- pero, a quien engaño, ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

Bee: Como dices eso?

Cb: Desde que ella me dijo que no la vuelva a ver, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y fue más doloroso, que lo sucedido con Terra. Esta es una de las razones de que me separé de ellos.

Bee: Quieres decir, que, huiste de Jump City, porque Raven te dijo que no te viera?

Cb: Desafortunadamente, si.

Bee: Lo siento por eso. Además, siendo sincera, Raven y tú serían una buena pareja, más que Robin y Starfire.

Cb: Enserio lo crees?

Bee: Claro, Chico Bestia. Tu y Raven coinciden en muchas cosas, por qué no le admites a ella que estás enamorado.

Cb: No puedo, todavía no es el momento. Solo, toca esperar.

Bee: Estás seguro?

Cb: Si.

La líder entendió que Chico Bestia no estaba dispuesto a declararse a Raven por los sucesos ocurridos días atrás. Decidió continuar con el viaje hacia Ciudad Gótica.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de los hechos, Cierto hombre enmascarado, observó como espectador la lucha entre los Titanes y el robot, entonces, se ingenió su macabraidea.

**POV de Slade:**

Veo que los titanes, trabajaron en equipo, para vencer a ese robot. Me pregunto quién era ese nuevo titán, que con sus rayos, paraliza a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Quiero ese poder, para usarlos en su contra, y así acabarlos, pero… Como consigo atraer a ese titán? Y como extraer lo electrizante de su cuerpo?... Creo que conozco a la persona correcta, y sé que no negará mi oferta."

Slade Salió del lugar del combate y se dirigió a un lugar secreto, para lanzar el plan.

**En Ciudad Gótica:**

Los dos titanes, Bumble Bee y Chico Bestia, llegaron a la torre de Ciudad Gótica, cuando entraron a la sala, vieron que Veloz, Más y Menos, se encontraban allí.

Cb: Hola, chicos, como les fue en sus luchas?

Vel: Me fue genial, pateando el trasero en Europa. Me pareció genial visitar ese continente.

Cb: Wow, Nunca he visitado allá. Ojalá, si tengo tiempo libre, se me ocurra darme un paseo. Mas y Menos, como les fue en su visita en Guatemala?

Mas: con mi hermano, nos pareció grandioso visitar nuestras raíces, además de luchar contra un monstruo de rio.

Menos: Les trajimos tamales guatemaltecos, espero que les guste.

Los gemelos sirvieron a sus compañeros los tamales. Todos, menos Chico Bestia, sabían del potente sabor de estos manjares. Entonces, los gemelos le ofrecieron un tamal totalmente vegetal, pues sabían que el cambia-formas era vegetariano y cuando empezó a comer…

Cb: "Wow, esos tamales son totalmente deliciosos, siento como si se explotara el mundo de sabores diferentes. No tiene carne, cierto?

Mas: No, como crees.

Menos: para nada, son totalmente hechos con verduras.

Cb: Wow, gracias chicos. Saben que soy vegetariano y además no suelo comer…

Vel: Vas a seguir tu discurso, o disfrutar de tus tamales?

Cb: Lo siento, es que me lleve de la emoción.

Bee: Disfrútalo, son exquisitos. No soy como tu amigo, Cyborg, que se queja de que no comes carne.

Cb: Gracias, amigos.

Chico Bestia y sus nuevos amigos, disfrutaban de los tamales, se divirtieron un poco, haciendo dinámicas y juegos locos, ese era su ambiente, alegre y sin criticas graves. Sin embargo, extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros, que le daban consejos para que sintiera feliz, pero el ambiente no era el mismo cuando vivía e n Jump City. Sin embargo, eran observados por un espía de Slade, que observaba paso tras paso, movimiento tras movimiento, cada uno de los Titanes Este, y mas, a Chico Bestia.

**Horas después, en la media noche…**

Después de divertirse, y disfrutar de sus tamales, decidieron que ya era hora de descansar, eso sí, atentos a cualquier anormalidad que sucediera en Ciudad Gótica. Todos se fueron a dormir, menos Chico Bestia. Él, aprovechando que sus compañeros estaban dormidos, salió a sentarse en la ventana de la sala, la una, era su amiga en estos momentos, entonces, con un cuaderno y lápices, recordando que su mano tocó con la mano de Raven, decidió hacer unos bocetos de ella, inmortalizando los momentos que vivió con ella, por ejemplo, mientras meditaba, o cuando tomaba su té, etc. Era un gran dibujante, y ella era la inspiración de su vida.

**En la Torre T de Jump City, a la media noche…**

Raven se despertó en su habitación, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, tratando de recordar sobre esa batalla contra el robot. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su mano había tocado, con la mano de Chico Bestia, así que salió de su habitación, a la sala, y se sentó en la ventana de aquella sala, que solía compartir con el mutante verde. De repente, una lagrima se deslizo en su delicada mejilla, echándose culpa de lo que sucedió hace días atrás. No pudo soportarlo más, salió de la sala, y en vez de dirigirse a su habitación, entró a la habitación de su antiguo compañero, aunque se sorprendió de que la habitación estaba limpia, sin embargo, se dirigió a la cama de él, se acostó, cogió la almohada, y se puso a oler el aroma salvaje del cambia-formas.

Antes de dormir, Raven se dijo a sí misma: "Se que estás aquí, tu olor me recuerda a ti. Te amo, Chico Bestia, nunca lo olvides, aunque estés lejos" y luego, se puso a descansar; Mientras Chico Bestia seguía dibujando, se decía a sí mismo: "Aunque me odies, y me creas un estorbo para ti, te amo, Raven,, para mi eres la chica que conquistó mi corazón. Siempre te amaré, hasta el final, a pesar de que te encuentres lejos de mí" y continuó dibujando el primer boceto de su futura novia.

**Hasta aquí llega este cap. Espero sus reviews (si gustan) y los veo la próxima semana :D**


	11. Capítulo 11: Amigos consejeros

**Parte 11: Amigos Consejeros.**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Les envió un abrazo fuerte a todos los que leen este fic, más a Cintriux, ella si está pendiente de mi fic y si es un gran fan BBxRae.**

**También, saludo a la gente de Sucre, de mi país, más a ****xavier111 por haber comentado.**

**Bueno, esto debe continuar.**

Al día siguiente, Chico Bestia estaba de buen humor, fue el primero en despertarse, y se paseó feliz por los pasillos de la Torre Este. A pesar que tenía mucho sueño, dibujando a Raven durante casi tres horas, no le importó en absoluto, así que preparó el desayuno matutino, lo cual le sorprendió a sus compañeros.

Bee: Buenos días, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Buenos días, Abeja.

Vel: Qué onda, amigo.

Cb: Como estás, Veloz?

Vel: Recargado para patear traseros a villanos.

Más y Menos: Hola, Chico Bestia?

Cb: Hola chicos, como amanecieron.

Más: Amanecimos genialmente.

Menos: Quieres jugar videojuegos con nosotros después de desayunar?

Cb: Me parece buena idea.

Los chicos comenzaron a desayunar, tranquilos como siempre, pero aún seguían siendo observados, por un chico misterioso, ordenado por Slade.

**Mientras en Jump City:**

El sol salió y alumbró el que era cuarto de Chico Bestia, pero no era el cambia-formas quien descansaba, sino que, era Raven. Ella nunca había dormido tan bien, pues el aroma salvaje que poseía en la almohada, la ayudó a relajarse, y olvidándose de las pesadillas que tenía. Tempranamente, Salió de esa habitación y volvió a su cuarto, primero a ducharse, luego a cambiarse y fingir que se había dormido en su habitación. Sin embargo, la desesperación hacía de que ella se comportara de una manera extraña, y a la primera persona, que con quien tenía ganas de hablar, era con Starfire. Desesperadamente, golpeó bruscamente la puerta.

Star: Amiga Raven? Que estás haciendo? (recién despertándose)

Rv: Star, necesito tu ayuda.

Star: Que tienes.

Rv: Es algo privado y necesito tu consejo. Pero, podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Star se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo con Robin y decidió salir de la habitación. El lugar de la conversación, era nada más y menos, que la habitación de Chico Bestia. Y ya que estaban totalmente solas…

Star: Bueno, amiga Raven, que tienes.

Rv: Tengo un problema respecto a ese titán nuevo, Rex, que salió desde que batallamos ese robot.

Star: Que tienes contra Rex.

Rv: Tengo la sospecha de que es Chico Bestia.

Star: QUEEEE?

Rv: Estoy segura de que es él.

Star: Pero amiga Raven, Chico Bestia ya se fue lejos de aquí, y aun así piensas que ese Rex, es él?

Rv: Estoy segura, no tengo duda. Lo reconocí por su piel verde, esos ojos esmeraldas…

Star: Pero si Rex tenía unas gafas oscuras, como las viste?

Rv: Cuando me llevó a mi habitación mientras me sentía débil. La luz de la luna, hizo descubrir esos ojos que por cierto son lindos.

Star: Quieres decir que Rex era Chico Bestia, y que te enamoraste de él cuando lo viste?

Rv: Si, y eso de enamorarme, fue antes de que se fuera de la torre.

Star: Que glorioso, al fin admites que te gusta Chico Bestia, eso es tan romántico.

Rv: Lo sabías?

Star: Si lo sabía, antes de que nos dejara; el collar que lo llevas puesto y como le llamas "Gar", lo demuestra.

Rv: Pero, toma esto como un secreto entre nosotras. No quiero que Robin, Aqualad ni Cyborg sepan que estoy loca, solo por ver a Chico Bestia. (Sintiendo un poco avergonzada)

Star: Tranquila, amiga Raven. Cuenta conmigo en lo que quieras. Pero, si te doy un consejo, es que si lo ves de nuevo, esta vez, confiésale que lo amas. Sabías que él siente lo mismo hacia ti?

Rv: Enserio?

Star: Si, siendo sincera. Hazlo, por que Chico Bestia es tu verdadero amor.

Rv: Lo tendré en cuenta.

Raven hizo algo que no ocurría todos los días, abrazó a Starfire, y se sonrojó al mencionar que estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia. La alienígena se sentía más feliz, una por que Raven, era más que una amiga, y otra, era de que la empática tenía sentimientos fuertes, hacia Chico Bestia. Caminaron juntas, a hacer actividades cotidianas, como siempre, antes de que los chicos llegaran.

**En Ciudad Gótica…**

Más y Menos, eran buenos jugadores y lo demostraron ganando el juego al Chico Bestia. Pero el cambia-formas se sentía preocupado por la situación, de ese día, en que Raven, casi descubre su identidad, así que salió a tomar un poco de aire, la líder, observó que él tenía un poco de apuros.

Bee: Chico Bestia, porque no juegas con Mas y menos en el juego?

Cb. Es que, quería despejar mi mente, estaba cansado haciendo unas cosas.

Bee: Veo que estás preocupado.

Cb: Porque lo dices?

Bee: Debido a tu encuentro con Raven.

Cb: Aaahhh, sobre eso.

Bee: Chico Bestia, no solo me preocupas, también a tus compañeros.

Cb: Lo sé, pero es que ese sentimiento que tengo por ella, es tan fuerte, que traspasa fronteras.

Bee: Entonces, porque no se lo dices lo mucho que la amas a ella?.

Cb: Es que, no tengo el coraje de demostrar lo mucho que siento.

Bee: O.K., pero tarde o temprano, tendrás que decirle, sin miedo.

Cb: Pero Raven… es Raven: dura, fría, y muy opuesta.

Bee: Pero, sé que es tu amor verdadero. Solo, piénsalo y si ves que estás listo, confiésale. Tómalo como un consejo.

Cb: Gracias, Abeja. Deberías hacer lo mismo con Cy.

Bee: Lo haré.

Los dos se abrazan, sabiendo que eran buenos amigos. Entonces, caminaron hacia el living, en donde los demás estaban haciendo bromas, y empezaron a divertirse.

**En Jump City…:**

Todo iba normal, hasta que sonaron las alarmas, Robin trajo información:

Rob: Titanes, es Cinderblock, está causando estragos en el ayuntamiento del alcalde. Cy: por fin, ya me extrañaba que vuelva. Star: Siii, otro día para batallar. Aq: Creo que será difícil vencerlo, ya que hace falta agua. Rv: Esto será difícil, veo que Cinderblock es muy grande como para contenerlo. Rob: Pero lo intentaremos, Ahora Titanes al ataque!  
Los chicos del oeste, se dirigieron al ayuntamiento a detener a Cinderblock.

**En Cuidad Gótica…:**

Los titanes Este, disfrutaban un día libre, pero apareció cierto enmascarado, que obligó a causar problemas: Red X

Red: Hola, titanes Este, que tal su salida.

Cb y Bee: Red X, que andas haciendo aquí.

Red: Vine a bailar contigo un poco. (Señalando a Chico Bestia)

Cb: Sabes que eres un malo bailando. Aun así no nos vencerás.

Red: Quieres jugar con fuego, Chico Bestia?

Cb: Que es lo que realmente quieres de mí.

Red: Disfrutar como tú y tus amigos, pierden esta pelea. Yo, seré el espectador.

Cb: tienes miedo?

Red: Como no, pero creo que tú también tendrás miedo, si te menciono a Raven en ello.

Cb: Que Dijiste?

**Les gustó? Espero sus reviews, son muy importantes. Aurora De Logan, si me escuchas, por favor, actualiza tu fic de "Acontecimientos", ya quiero saber más sobre tu historia. Y Cintriux, porfa, actualiza tus fics, me están matando de la risa XDDDD**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos :D**


	12. Capítulo 12: Chico Bestia Vs Red X

**Parte 12: Chico Bestia Vs Red X**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**CristianBj11, se reporta trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic. No puedo creer que llegué a 31 comentarios positivos, y eso que es mi primer fic largo. Agradezco de corazón a los que comentan, más a Kurt Giacometti, a Xavier11, a Cintriux, a Aurora De Logan y a Rodri Montana, que me ayudan a que siga adelante. Espero de disfruten de este genial capítulo.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, hubiera una segunda parte de "las cosas cambian" terminando con el beso entre Raven y Chico Bestia.**

**O.K., sin mas preámbulos, continuemos.**

**En Ciudad Gótica:**

Cb: Que Dijiste?

Red: ya sabes, tu y Raven, eso si es repugnante, sería diferente si Raven fuera mía y estuviéramos besándonos.

Cb: Oye, amigo, no metas a Raven en esto. Y Como sabes lo de ella y yo?

Red: sabes que estás enamorado de ella y no lo niegues, cuando hablas de ella, te comportas diferente, como si fueras su protector.

Cb: Como sabes de esto, sabes que es privado y personal. Acaso, no sabes que es PRIVACIDAD?

Red: Si se lo que es, pero, tienes pinta de Romeo, que hasta a mi me interesa.

Cb: Como pudiera sacarte esa cabezota de calavera que tienes, para que dejes de hablar de esto.

Red: No me asustas, Chico Bestia… perdón, bebé bestia, asustado de su Raven. (Se rie sarcásticamente)

Cb: Ya me cansé de tus insultos, o dejas de hablar o te haré añicos!.

Red: Pruébalo. Que mis ninjas se encarguen de tus amigos, tu y yo, batiremos una pelea.

Red X, llamó a sus secuaces, que eran ninjas, habían mas de 50 de ellos, pero Bumble Bee y sus amigos, no les importaba la cantidad, sabían que podían derrotar. La líder, habló con dureza "Titanes Este, Al Ataque!" y se abalanzaron hacia los ninjas. Volviendo a Chico Bestia, esta era la oportunidad para demostrar lo que entrenó en los últimos días, demostrar su hombría, y saber que Red X no era su rival.

**En Jump City, simultáneamente:**

Los Titanes Oeste, iban tan rápido como podía, a la acaldía de aquella ciudad, donde se encontraba Cinderblock, causando caos. El hombre piedra, destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y el objetivo principal, era destruir la zona gubernamental. Sin dudarlo, justo a tiempo, llegaron Robin y su equipo. Empezó a hablar: "Vamos a destruir a Cinderblock, sin importar lo grande que es. O.K. Titanes Al ATAQUE!" y comenzó la batalla.

Como saben, el hombre de concreto, tenía una altura parecida a un rascacielos en nueva york y cada vez que los titanes lo vencían haciéndole añicos, podía regenerarse y volver a atacar. Para los titanes, les resultó mas difícil de lo que se esperaba: Mientras robin trataba de aflojar las uniones del cuerpo de concreto, Starfire lanzó starbolts hacia el rostro de piedra. Cyborg, lanzaba con su misil metálico, a distintas zonas. Aqualad trataba de mojar al hombre de hormigón con agua, para ponerlo débil, ni tratar de moverse. A Kid Flash, se le ocurrió traer un martillo, y tratar de romper pedazos de las piernas de concreto, mientras juntas, Raven y Jinx, con sus poderes oscuros, trataban de contenerlo, impidiendo moverse. Aunque no lo crean, todos, menos Robin, pensaron que faltaba un elemento clave para detener a Cinderblock: Chico Bestia.

**Volviendo a Ciudad Gótica:**

Chico Bestia, empezó a convertirse en leopardo, e insertar garras a Red X, mientras Bumble Bee y su equipo, dejaban inconsientes a cada ninja. El Changeling, intentaba arañarlo, pero el enmascarado, como era agil por su traje, esquivaba los movimientos, y golpeando con sus explosivos a base de Xenothium a la vez, dejando casi inconsciente.

Red: Eso es todo lo que tienes, bestita?

Cb: Nadie me llama bestita, me oiste.

Red: que lástima que odies a Raven, por que cuando termine esta pelea, voy tras ella.

Cb: Tú no vas a ningún lado, y además, para que lo sepas, amo a Raven y no vas a hacerle daño, Retractate lo que dijiste, o no conocerás al sasquatch.

Red: Tu, en sasquatch? Jajajaja me rio de janeiro.

Cb: O.K. No me dejaste otra opción.

Chico Bestia, gritó y se transformó en el sasquatch, y como sabemos, el sasquatch, tiene una fuerza impresionante y más era Chico Bestia, que demostraría que posiblemente, podía romper el casco de Red X.

**Volviendo a Jump City:**

Los chicos del Oeste, no mostraban buenos resultados luchando contra Cinderblock lo cual, el hombre de concreto, hizo volar a los chicos usando su fuerza contra el suelo. El poder, fue muy impresionante, que los mandó a volar a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Se sentían adolodiros, pero, con ganas de continuar luchando. Se rompió el silencio cuando…

Kid: Vaya, Cnderblock es un difícil rival, ni el martillo lo ayudó.

Aq: Trato de detenerlo con el agua, pero, es difícil contenerlo.

Cy: Al menos está débil. (Hablando sarcásticamente)

Rv: Si, pero estamos débiles. Mis poderes no aguantan detenerlo mas, debido a su tamaño.

Star: Intenté derrotarlo con mis starbolts, pero no funcionan.

Jinx: Ya se acabó?

Rv: Aunque no me crean, necesitamos a Chico Bestia. (Hablando fuertemente) "Necesito a Chico Bestia" (susurrando a si misma)

Rob: No importa si estamos cansados, estamos bien sin él. Debemos continuar luchando sin importar si salimos heridos. Es nuestro deber proteger a la cuidad. Vamos, hay que cumplir nuestro deber, por todos.

Star, Cy, Jinx, Kid, Aq y Rv: POR TODOS!

Rv: Lo hago por ti, mi Chico Bestia. (susurrando)

Entonces, Los titanes crearon una gran estrategia, trabajando juntos. Al principio, les pareció difícil, pero, finalmente, vencieron a Cinderblock, donde le hicieron astillas. Finalmente, ganaron la batalla y regresaron triunfalmente a la torre. Sin embargo, Raven, regresó a su habitación, sintió un poco de tristeza y soledad, debido a que deseaba estar con Chico Bestia, imaginando que él decia cosas, en su mente como "Lo hiciste bien Raven, estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos. Te amo" y empezó a imaginar que estaban juntos.

**Volviendo a Ciudad Gótica:**

Chico Bestia trataba de golpear a Red X, convertido aun en el sasquatch, sin embargo, algo fallaba, y era de que Red X era muy agil y a cada rato, lanzaba explosivos de Xenothium esto, dificultaba las cosas, y tuvo que transformarse en sí mismo, estaba exsahusto y arrodillado. Red X empezó a bromear:

Red: que pasó, bestita. No es que podías vencerme. Como Raven dijo, eres un idiota e inmaduro, que no sabe que es ser hombre.

Cb: No digas eso de nuevo, o sufrirás las consecuencias, y lo digo enserio.

Red: Y que me vas a hacer, convertirte en un indefenso animal y tratar de detenerme.

Cb: no digas de que te lo advertí. "te amo, Raven" Susurra a sí mismo.

Entonces, Chico Bestia, hace un movimiento, transformando en Garurumon (es de Digimon, mirenlo), obviamente verde, entonces, corrió hacia red X, y empezó a morderlo. En ese entonces, agarrado de sus garras, salió de nuevo sus poderes eléctricos, que a su vez, eran muy poderosos, y fue tan intenso, que dejo a red X paralizado. Al darse cuenta de ese poder, el enmascarado se asustó, y pidió a los ninjas que era hora de que se vayan. Con bombas de humo, desaparecieron. Y los chicos Este, celebraron por su victoria y salieron satisfechos del lugar.

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia, se convirtió en halcón peregrino y voló solo, hacia la torre; se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a dibujar otro boceto del amor de su vida (Raven), sintiendo que ella estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, él y Raven, les esperaba un inesperado momento.

**Que sorpresa les espera a Chico Bestia y Raven? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, les sorprenderá. Sin embargo, espero reviews.**

**No soy dueño de Garurumon, era dueño, pero me quitaron por que era agresivo. XD**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana :D**


	13. Capítulo 13: una sorpresa inesperada

**Parte 13: una inesperada sorpresa**

**Hey, chicos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, que los dejará sorprendidos. Espero de que disfruten. Me siento feliz, por que este fic, superó comentarios, de lo que antes era de 38 de mi otro fic de mi otra serie, hoy tengo 44 reviews. Gracias a todos por esos comentarios, y espero de que siga adelante con esta historia.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, Chico Bestia, destruiría el libro de Malchior.**

**Bueno, continuemos.**

**En Jump City:**

Faltaba media hora para la medianoche, los titanes Oeste, se encontraban dormidos; sin embargo, Raven intentaba dormir, pero no podía. Una de sus emociones, quería salir a expresar lo que sentía y no era Amor. Esa emoción quería liberarse, y no le importaba si Raven trataba de controlarlo, pero quería hacer esto y nada lo podía impedir.

**Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Gótica:**

Así mismo, sucedía con Chico Bestia, trataba de dormir, pero algo, dentro de él, no quería. Al sebarlo, se despertó, estaba sudando, así que tomó aire, de su ventana, para refrscar su mente, regresó a su cama y trató de dormir. Pero ese algo, de nuevo, no le permitió soñar, y cada vez, se hacía mas fuerte. Trataba de relajarse, pero nada pasaba. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir.

**Medianoche, en Jump City:**

Raven, no podía contenerla más, esa emocíon estaba más cerca de salir a flote y controlar el cuerpo de la empática, Raven se despertó, trató de controlarla, pero era inutil. De sus dos ojos amatistas, se dividieron en cuatro, y cambiaron a un color rojo infernal, la capa, también se tornó rojo; esa emoción se había liberado, y para que lo sepan, era nada mas y menos que _Rage_. La emoción demoniaca, tenía una cita con alguien inesperadamente importante y con el cuerpo de Raven controlado, se teletransportó a lugar de la "cita" donde esperaba ese alguien misterioso.

**Simultaneamente, en Ciudad Gótica:**

Los intentos de dormir de Chico Bestia, no funcionaban, era el momento de que ese algo comenzara a salir. Chico Bestia se agarró de su cabeza, sentía un dolor intenso, trataba de calmarse, pero, de repente, comenzó a transformarse en algo anormal: aumento de tamaño y de pelaje, garras y dientes, grandes, sus ojos de color esmeralda fueron transformados en un blanco tenue, y empezó a rugir. Ese algo, era _la bestia_ y no estaba para atacar a cualquiera, si no por que tenía un pequeño asunto con una chica malvada. Así que destrozó la ventana y se escapó al lugar de encuentro, que no estaba tan lejos de donde vivía.

**En el lugar de encuentro… **

El lugar de encuentro, era en las playas de Ciudad Gótica (y para que lo sepan, si hay playas allí, eso creo), las olas del mar, se movían violentamente, era más frio, pero no importaba, por que se encontrarían dos seres misteriosos, que se verían las caras. El primer ser misterioso, llegó teletransportada al lugar; y era Rage. Estaba ansiosa de que ese alguien misterioso, estuviera frente a ella, pero no tuvo que esperar tanto, por que ese alguien misterioso, llegó, pero no era mas o menos persona. Era la bestia, y estaba frente a la chica que esperó por mucho tiempo. Se acercaron mas, algunas cosas empezaron a explotar, a Rage no le importó esas explosiones que el cuerpo de Raven,provocaba. La bestia, simplemente, gruñó calmado. Estaban mas cerca de lo inusual, y lo que se suponía que iban a pelear, Rage tocó suavemente la cabeza de la bestia, sintiendo que el animal, se quedara paralizado por ese toque, sin dudarlo, la chica demoniaca empezó a acariciarlo, pues sabía que ella era su debilidad. Entonces, la Bestia se inclinó, como un caballo, Rage, se montó sobre la espalda peluda, y sus manos, estaban agarradas por el cuello. Entonces, la bestia empezó a correr, era un paseo en la playa, la bestia, corría a traves de ella, mientras Rage, tenía un cosquilleo en su estómago y le agradaba esto. Despues de correr cerca de 6 kilómetros, la bestia, aun con Rage, se trepó a unas rocas altas, para ver el paisaje nocturno de la playa.

Rage se bajó de la bestia, y observó ese paisaje, mientras la bestia se fue a buscar algo. Admirada, Rage dejó de ser ella por un momento y sonrió, por primera vez, sonreia, por que estaba junto al que se creía, era su alma gemela. La bestia, regresó con un ramo de rosas, sostenido en sus dientes, y las colocó frente a ella, suavemente. La mitad demonio, recogió esas rosas, las olió y se sonroja.

Rg (Rage): Son hermosas, no creí que hubieran rosas aquí.

Bs (la bestia) garraarrrarrrrragrrrrrrrr (tr. No como tú, mi hermosa chica)

Rg: No puedo creer que no seas una persona. Pero, eres mi bestia.

Bs: aarrrrrarrrrrgggraraarrrrrarrrrg (tr. Y tu eres mi Rage preciosa).

Rg: Por primera vez, puedo sonreir sin que te ahorque. Gracias (se ríe)

Bs: aaarrrrggggartgafftgattgaagagthjgaaaaattrrrrgggaaaggagaatagatgaagatggrrrrrr (tr. Eres muy linda, se que soy un monstruo, pero no quita el hecho de que esté con la persona correcta).

Rg: Te amo, bestia.

Bs: yo tambien te amo, Rage. (ahí, apenas empieza a hablar).

Rage, se acerca a la bestia, y de nuevo, acaricia el cuello, y despues, toca su oreja. La bestia se sentía calmado. Así que ella se acercó mas a la bestia y lo besó por la nariz y luego, por los labios. No podía darle en la boca, debido a sus afilados dientes. La bestia le devolvió el favor.

Despues de eso, la bestia, se acuesta como un perro, viendo el paisaje, y Rage, se acurruca en el pecho peludo, y se quedaron por casi dos horas. A Rage, le gustaba sentir el aliento del animal, que sentía su calor recorriendo por su cuerpo, y aun así, por suerte, no explotó nada, no tenía animos de enojarse, por que estaba enamorada; mientras, la bestia, estaba mas calmada, debido a que por lo menos, ella no le hizo daño, y no estaba fuera de control, destruyendo lo que se encontraba a su paso y que además, gracias a ella, no era tan agresivo contra ella.

Sin embargo, los dos tuvieron que levantarse rápido, y tenían que despedirse, para que Raven y Chico Bestia no supieran nada de esto. La Bestia empezó a alejarse, pero Rage, le agarró por la muñeca y lo abrazó, y lloró un poco. La bestia, lloraba como perro, y unas lagrimas salieron. Tuvieron que separarse, se despidieron y se alejaron. Rage se teletransportó a Jump City, más exactos a la habitación de Raven, de allí, sus ojos volvieron a ser dos y amatistas, su capa se tornó azul y se transformó de nuevo en la chica empática, lo cual yacía en su cama. Mientras tanto, la bestia regresó a la torre de Ciudad Gótica, mas a su habitación, se transformó de nuevo en Chico Bestia, aunque tenía la ropa rasgada, y de allí, durmió en el piso. Cuando amaneció, Raven y Chico Bestia se preguntaron "Que nos pasó" y Chico Besti se preguntaba "¿Por qué huelo a lavanda?".

A pesar de que Rage y la bestia eran oscuros, tambien se amaban y eran correspondidos el uno con el otro.

**Que les pareció? Me sorprendió. Que tal a ustedes? O.K. nos vemos la semana que viene. Abrazos a todos. :D **


	14. Capítulo 14: Planes malévolos de Slade

**Parte 14: Planes malévolos de Slade**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, creo que no les sorprenderá mucho, pero tendrá cosas interesantes. Espero de que les agrade. **

**Me siento muy agradecido, por que mi record de comentarios va en aumento y no me esperaba ver algo así. Así que, agradezco por su lealtad y su paciencia.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans; si lo fuera, Hubiera un momento mas romántico entre Chico Bestia y Raven en el capítulo "Hechizo".**

**Bueno, sigamos.**

**En Jump City:**

El sol comenzó a brillar en Jump City, Raven, como siempre fue la primera en levantarse, aunque le dolió la cabeza ya que no sabía que su lado demoniaco, Rage, fue liberada la noche anterior para su "_cita con la bestia"_; así que fue a tomar un poco de su té para relajarse, cuando los demás llegaron…

Rob: Buenos días, Raven.

Rv: Hola Robin.

Rob: Como amaneciste?

Rv: Bien supongo.

Rob: Por qué?

Rv: No se, pero me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo nada.

Rob: No soy muy bueno que digamos, pero por que no meditas todo el día para que se te pase el dolor.

Rv: Creo que sí. Sería conveniente.

Star: Hola amiga Raven, hola novio Robin (lo besa al chico antifaz)

Rv: Hola, Starfire.

Rob: Hola, mi amor. (Se ruboriza despues del beso)

Starfire: hoy es un glorioso día, espero de que los villanos no nos arruinen nuestro día, cierto novio Robin?

Rob: Cierto, como no se me ocurrió.

Rv: Que planes tienen hoy?

Rob: Llevaré a Starfire a conocer los delfines. Ella no los conoce.

Rv: Buen plan.

Aq: Hola compañeros.

Rv, Rob y Star: Buenos días, Aqualad.

Aq: Me dusculpan por no poder estar, lo que sucede es que tengo una cita y debo estar al mediodía.

Star: Quien es tu cita, amigo Aqualad?

Aq: Conocí a Argent y no es una cita, es un encuentro de amigos, dice que ayuda a los titanes Este cuando alguien del equipo no está; tiene un gran poder de hacer estallidos de plasma plateada, eso si es algo especial.

Rob: Creo que tienes razón por que la conocí un día y realmente es sorprendente. Creo que sería una gran eleccion ser tu amiga.

Aq: Si, es algo bueno.

Cy: hola, que andan haciendo?

Star: Hola Cyborg.

Rob: Veo que eres el ultimo en despertar.

Rv: No me sorprende. Si me disculpan, iré a meditar; Creo que me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

Rob: te entendemos Raven. Solo, ve a meditar.

Rv: Gracias.

Raven se aleja del lugar y se va a meditar. Mientras los demás…

Star: Novio Robin, vamos a ver delfines? quiero conocerlos.

Rob: Lo haré, solo espérame un momento, debo ver algo.

Star: Está bien.

Aq: Bueno, me tengo que ir. Argent me está esperando y creo que tal vez sea una de sus miembros. Nos vemos.

Star y Cy: Adios Aqualad.

Cy: Creo que voy a sacar el T-Car para ver la velocidad. Nos vemos Star.

Star: Adiós amigo Cyborg. Me quedaré haciendo pastelillos tamareanos.

Los chicos Oeste, se dedicaron a realizar sus respectivas actividades, mientras Raven, se quedó meditando en su habitación, cuando recordó a Chico Bestia, su dolor de cabeza se fue disminuyendo hasta tranquilizarse.

**En ciudad Gótica, simultaneamente:**

Chico Bestia, se levantó del piso, pero sentía un dolor de cabeza. No sabía que la Bestia estuvo con Rage la noche anterior. Se cambió de traje, reemplazando el rasgado y al salir de su habitación, sus compañeros lo esperaban.

Bee, Vel, Mas &amp; Menos: Buenos días, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Hola, chicos.

Bee: Vamo a hacer un picnic hoy por la tarde, quieres venir.

Cb: Realmente, no puedo. Me duele la cabeza y no quiero hacer nada.

Vel: te entendemos, solo descansa y si algo malo sucede, te llamaremos. Ahh por cierto, Jinx y Kid flash nos visitarán mañana.

Cb: Oh, me suena genial, no les he hablado durante mucho tiempo.

Mas: Será increible, no lo crees hermano.

Menos: Increible sería que nos visitara Starfire.

Bee: Chicos, que les dije?

Más y Menos: Que Starfire es muy mayor para que estémos con ella.

Bee: Así se habla, chicos.

Cb: Veo que ya se estaban alistando.

Bee: Si, pero, te extrañaremos.

Cb: No se preocupen, yo estaré bien.

Bee: Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos más tarde, Chico Bestia. Adios.

Vel, Más y Menos: Adios, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Adiós, chicos.

Chico Bestia vio alejarse a sus compañeros y como no estaba nadi, se fue a la terraza y se quedó haciendo más bocetos de Raven, y quedaba admirado por su imaginación.

**En un lugar oscuro…**

Slade se encontraba en una computadora, planeando atrapar a "Rex" (el falso nombre de Chico Bestia), sabía que su tiempo se iba acabando.

"Creo que ese Rex es muy bueno, pero tiene un perfecto parecido con Chico Bestia, ese cuerpo de color verde, sus transformaciones… se ve un total parecido; Ojalá estos dos planes que tengo en mente, sean efectivos, pero hay que asegurarme que ese chico tenga una debilidad… Si esos planes no funcionan, recuriré al plan mas claro: Capturar a la hija de Trigón, Raven y será el anzuelo para picar a ese maniaco y así, obtener mis poderes; sin embargo es muy poderosa para controlarla, pero me arriesgaré a tenerla con tal que ese Rex me de lo que quiero; y creo que estando ella en peligro, podría cazar al chico de las gafas oscuras para hacer mi trabajo y ser invencible"

Red: A si? Entonces, por que no cazas a Chico Bestia; Tiene los mismos poderes que ese Rex, más bien puede ser que ese Rex, sea él mismo.

Sl: Red X, estúpido tonto, que haces aquí?

Red: Duh, pues vengo a ayudar. No sabes queese chico me dejó paralizado y me costó trabajo volver a moverme.

Sl: No necesito ayuda, y trabajas solo, pero, pensandolo bien, podrías ser mi asistente, e incluirte en mi segundo plan. Además, Eso de que Rex sea Chico Bestia, puede ser una posibilidad, pero no estoy seguro.

Red: Y que hay del primero? Y te aseguro de que ese Rex, es él .

Sl: No te preocupes, ya tengo al indicado. Johnny, ven para acá.

De la nada, aparece el temible Johnny Rancid, el motociclista del mal, que por cierto, era el que espió a Chico Bestia durante los últimos días, y que con sus armas demoniacas demostraba que no tenía miedo.

Johnny: Me llamaba, maestro?

Red: Ese mequetrefe?, debes estar jugando.

Johnny: Te atreves a llamarme mequetrefe, niño mimado? (y apunta a Red X con sus armas)

Red: No soy niño mimado (saca una granada de Xentronium)

Sl: Ya calmense los dos, que me están hartando, Johnny, en dos días vas a los titanes Este a hacerles una visita a mis exaprendices y quiero que le hagas trizas. A ver si ese Rex, sale a la vista. Si no funciona, mandaré a Red X a hacer su visita.

Johnny: Seguro, ellos no son rivales para mí.

Red: Miren quien habla, el bravucón.

Sl: Solo, callense.

Slade, se estaba preparando para lo que viene; eran planes macabros y que estaba dispuesto a realizar.

**Wow, creo que los siguiente capítulos, serán algo sorprendentes, Dejenme reviews si desean o si tienen alguna inquietud. Ls veré la proxima semana. Nos vemos pronto :D**


	15. Capítulo 15: Visitantes inesperados

**Parte 15: Visitantes inesperados.**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfrute.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans: si lo fuera, Chico Bestia tuviera más protagonismo en la quinta temporada.**

**En Gotham City…**

El día aun no había terminado, y mientras Slade planeaba como atrapar a ese misterioso chico, nuestros titanes este, se encontraban haciendo actividades rutinarias: Más y Menos se encontraban jugando videojuegos de carreras; Veloz, los molestaba, la líder Bumble Bee, se encontraba, haciendo pastelillos, mientras Chico Bestia, se encontraba en la azotea realizando un boceto de él besando a Raven, le costó un esfuerzo para que pareciera tan real, y al ver lo perfecto que quedaba, se decía "Algún día Chico Bestia, Algún día la tendrás" mientras veía el atardecer.

**En Jump City…**

Mientras en Jump City, Raven seguía meditando, pero en vez de su habitación, se encontraba en la azote de la torre, después de eso, prefirió descansar por un momento, y al ver el atardecer, recordó a Chico Bestia a través de su collar que tenía puesto, y se imaginaba que estaba a su lado, abrazándola. Al caer el sol, se dirigió a su habitación, y realizó un hechizo, en donde se veía como un reflejo vivo de Chico Bestia, solo que esta vez, era casi transparente, pero el verde brillaba en su cuerpo; el reflejo habló _"Crees que estás sola Raven, pero no es así" _y se acercó a la chica, en donde dio un casto beso. Raven, con el simple hecho de imaginarlo, sentía que era real. Después de besar al reflejo, desapareció, dejando sola a la chica, ella se habló a sí misma _"Algún día, Chico Bestia, te besaré" ,_ mientras prosiguió su meditación.

Al día siguiente, Todos los titanes Oeste, se despertaron, e hacían lo mismo de siempre, pero una visitante sorpresa, se encontraba en el living.

Aq: Buenos días, compañeros.

Rv: Buen día Aqualad. (Hablando con su voz monótona).

Rob: Hola, Aqualad.

Cy: Buenos días chico… perdón, Aqualad.

Star: Glorioso día, Aqualad.

Aq: Gracias. Se acuerdan de Argent?

Rob: Como no olvidarlo, me dijiste que estaba por aquí, por qué.

Y ahí, es donde la visitante aparece:

Arg (Argent): Hola, Chicos.

Rob, Star, Rv y Cy: Argent?

Arg: No les molesté, cierto?

Rob: No, para nada.

Star: Hola, amiga Argent. (y la abraza triturándola)

Arg: Star-fire, no.. pue-do res-pi-rar.

Star: Lo siento.

Arg: No importa. (Sonríe)

Cy: Hola argent, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Arg: Cyborg, no has cambiado en nada, te ves igual como te conocí.

Rob: Hola Argent.

Arg: Robin, encantada de nuevo.

Rv: hola Argent, como has estado?

Arg: Hola Raven, me encuentro bien, que tal si salimos más tarde?

Rv: no suena tan mal.

Star: Puedo irme con ustedes?

Arg: Claro Star.

Star: Glorioso.

Arg: Mmmmm, algo está diferente.

Rob: Por qué?

Arg: no veo a Chico Bestia, donde está mi chico lindo.

Al mencionar la frase, Raven se siente celosa porque sabía que su amado y Argent eran buenos amigos, pero se relajó al ver que él no se encontraba. Argent, volvió a preguntar:

Arg: Chico Bestia?, Chico Bestia, donde estás.

Rob: Él no está aquí.

Arg: Por qué?

Rob: No sé tampoco, no tengo ni idea.

Arg: Lo necesitaba, es que quería hablar con él.

Star: Ya estoy lista, vámonos al centro comercial.

Arg: Está bien.

Rv: Vámonos… Y se habla a sí misma "y _para que lo sepas Argent, también necesito a Chico Bestia_".

Las chicas, salen hacia al centro comercial, mientras los chicos, juegan videojuegos.

**En Gotham City…:**

Al mismo tiempo, los chicos Este, se encontraban haciendo sus actividades, pero dos chicos llegaron de visita:

Bee: Titanes, vengan aquí.

Más, Menos, y Veloz: ya estamos aquí.

Bee: donde está Chico Bestia? No importa, chicos, tenemos visitas.

Kid: Hola, chicos.

Jinx: Hola.

Más, Menos, y Vel: Kid Flash, Jinx, como han estado?

Kid: Bien, gracias.

Bee: y como les va en su relación?

Jinx: Vamos bien, Wally sí que es sincero conmigo, me llevó de viaje por las costas de Miami.

Kid: Para que veas que soy un chico fiel, que coquetea solo contigo.

Jinx: Gracias, amor.

La pareja, comienza a besar, antes veloz le tapa los ojos a Más y Bumble Bee, tapa los ojos a Menos, para que no vean el momento, al terminar de besar…

Kid: Esos labios sí que saben deliciosos.

Jinx: Gracias, amor (y se sonroja)

Más y Menos: Wacala eso si es raro.

Vel: creo que nos descuidamos al no taparle los oídos.

Kid. Y dónde está ese chico, Rex, está por aquí?

Jinx: Si, quiero conocerlo.

Los chicos Este se quedan callados, pues la pareja no sabía que ese Rex era Chico Bestia y no le habían avisado. Al salir Cb al living…

Cb: Hey chicos, no han visto un lápiz, lo que pasa es que… mmm hola?

Kid y Jinx: Chico Bestia?

Cb: Jinx? Kid Flash? que están haciendo aquí?

Jinx: Te preguntamos lo mismo.

Cb: Creo que esto es algo incómodo.

Kid: Incómodo? Te estamos buscando en todos lados, pensábamos que te habías desparecido.

Jinx: Me alegra de que nos volvamos a ver. (y lo abraza fuertemente)

Kid: Viejo, pensé que no te vería (y también lo abraza).

Cb: yo pensaba que eran enviados de Robin.

Kid: Como crees, venimos de un viaje largo.

Cb: Lamento de que los moleste, pero me pueden acompañar a la azotea?, tengo que contarles lo que me sucedió.

Kid y Jinx: Seguro.

Chico Bestia, Kid Flash y Jinx, se fueron a la azotea, y ya que estaban los tres…

Kid. Por qué abandonaste a los Titanes Oeste, saben que están muy preocupados por ti.

Jinx: Y más Raven. Por qué lo hiciste.

Cb: Lo hice por dos razones: uno, porque a Robin no le importa lo que yo haga, siempre me dijo que era un inservible que no ayuda al equipo. Y dos, lo hice por Raven.

Jinx: Que te hizo ella.

Cb: Le salvé la vida, pero me dijo que no quería verme nunca más, y-llora- y abandoné todo por ella y por eso estoy aquí.

Kid: así que ese tal Rex, eres tú?

Cb: Si. (Llora silenciosamente)

Kid: No puedo creerlo, así que tú eras el que sacaste esos rayos tan poderosos cuando detuvimos al robot?

Cb: Si.

Kid: Viejo, me dejaste sorprendido, y por qué no regresas a Jump City? A donde perteneces.

Cb: Por Raven, le prometí que nunca la vería, y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. Pero por favor, no les cuenten nada de esto a ellos y más a Raven, se los ruego. (Suplica de rodillas)

Kid y Jinx: Te prometemos. (Hablando con sinceridad).

Así que los tres se abrazan, sintiendo que su amistad se fortalecía, y ganando su confianza y cuando el resto de sus compañeros llegaron, Kid Flash les preguntó.

Kid: Quieren ir al cine?

Jinx: Yo me apunto.

Más y Menos: nosotros iremos.

Vel: Claro que voy.

Bee: Vamos, chicos.

Kid: y que piensas, Chico Bestia?

Cb: Vamos, chicos.

Así que el grupo salió hacia las salas de cine a ver una película y chico Bestia siempre confiaba en Kid Flash, porque era su amigo de confianza. Esa noche, iba a ser divertido.

**Bueno, me despido, mandando un gran abrazo a quien lea, y lamento si no les haya sorprendido en este capítulo, pero el siguiente, va a ser emocionante, lo prometo. Déjenme reviews si desean.**

**Ps: Aurora de Logan, si estás leyendo esto, por favor, si puedes, lee mi fic "Secretos de una emoticlón" y opina lo que piensas, tu opinión es muy importante. Gracias :)**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana :D**


	16. Capítulo 16: Jhonny Rancid Vs Rex

**Parte 16: Johnny Rancid Vs Rex.**

**Hola de Nuevo:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, que como el título lo dice, será una lucha impresionante. Y como les dije, los siguiente capítulos serán épicos. Este capítulo se centra en Chico Bestia, así que habrá acción.**

**No soy dueño de Teen Titans. Si lo fuera, hubiese sido Chico Bestia el salvador de Raven en vez de Robin, en la trilogía "The End".**

**Continuemos.**

Era de noche, después de salir al cine, los chicos Este, Kid Flash, Jinx y Chico Bestia se divirtieron por mucho tiempo, hablando de locuras e idioteces que sucedieron mientras miraron la película. Al volver a la torre, la pareja tenía que marcharse a Jump City para volver a sus actividades.

Kid: Nos divertimos mucho, Gracias por acompañarnos.

Cb: No, gracias a ustedes, por alegrarnos el día.

Jinx: Lamento que nos despidamos, pero volveremos a vernos cualquier día.

Bee: Se que lo harán.

Kid: Bueno, adiós a todos.

Jinx: Adiós.

Cb: Recuerden la promesa, por favor.

Kid y Jinx: Si, no le contaremos nada de esto a Robin, ni a Raven, ni al resto de los titanes Oeste. Lo entendemos.

Cb: Gracias chicos.

Así que Kid Flash y Jinx se van de la torre T de Ciudad Gótica hacia Jump City. Más y Menos se quedaron dormidos en la sala como angelitos, así que Chico Bestia habló con Veloz y Bumble Bee:

Cb: Oye viejo saldré a caminar, vienes.

Vel: lo siento viejo, tantas risas de esa película me dejó cansado.

Bee: Por qué no vas a descansar, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Lo siento, es que quiero hacer algo por la noche. Y esperaba que Veloz me acompañara.

Bee: bueno, estaremos aquí si nos necesitas.

Cb: Gracias.

Vel: Buenas noches, bestita.

Bee: Buenas noches.

Cb: Buenas noches a los dos.

Así que Veloz y Bumble Bee, fueron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes, cargar a Más y Menos y dejarlos en las habitaciones correspondientes. Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia se miraba en un espejo midiendo el disfraz de _Rex_, que usó cuando luchó con los titanes Oeste y entonces se preguntaba que se sentía ser él. Así que se disfrazó de Rex y salió a caminar por las calles de Ciudad Gótica que llovía; Sin embargo, lo esperaba por sorpresa el temido Johnny Rancid.

_**Cambio de Chico Bestia a Rex: **_

El hombre motociclista se había adelantado un día por órdenes de Slade, para atraparlo y posiblemente matarlo. Entonces con un conjunto de secuaces, lo siguieron de cerca para así atacarlo por sorpresa; mientras Rex seguía caminando en medio de las calles, pensando en Raven y la luna brillaba clara e intensamente. Comenzó a pensar:

"Sé que no quería que sucediera esto de separarme de ella, pero es y fue la mejor opción que tuve. Ya creo que Raven se olvidó de mí y vive feliz su vida no se con quién, pero que no sea con Malchior o el chico pez, Aqualad. Pero mientras ella esté feliz, yo estoy más o menos feliz. Sin embargo, la extraño"

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Johnny Rancid, que sin dudarlo intentó atacar con sus pistolas interdimensionales y manejando su motocicleta. Así mismo, fue rodeado por los secuaces de Slade. Rayos del cielo se hicieron presentes.

Johnny: Por fin nos vemos, Rex.

Rex: Rancid, que quieres.

Johnny: divertirme un rato contigo.

Rex: No me digas, quieres pelear conmigo para ganarle a Robin?

Johnny: No vine por el cabeza de piña, vine por ti.

Rex: No me asustas, sé que sin tu motocicleta eres débil.

Johnny: No insultes a la motocicleta. Vamos a jugar, Rex. (Y apunta sus armas)

Rex: O.K., vamos a jugar.

Johnny: Ataquen secuaces!

Eran más de cien secuaces de Slade que atacaban a Rex. Él no dudó y se transformó en un ankylosaurus, para protegerse de las pistolas laser. Con su cola, golpeó a cinco dejándolos adoloridos. Luego, se transformó en un ave con cabeza de tiburón, para morder a quien se atravesase por su camino. Quedaban pocos secuaces, y se transformó en gorila dejándolos más adoloridos por sus puños. Volviendo a su forma humana, vio que todos los secuaces estaban vencidos. Se sentía cansado mientras que Rancid hervía de la ira. Los rayos y truenos eran más fuertes.

Johnny: Pero como, no puedes vencer a mis secuaces.

Rex: Lo ves?, no soy rival fácil si es lo que pensabas.

Johnny: Bueno, no me dejas otra opción. Vamos a jugar conmigo y es enserio.

Rex: No me asustas, te lo advierto.

Rancid corrió a atacarlo con su motocicleta, pero su sorpresa era de que de sus pistolas salieron unas cadenas, las giró y trató de golpear a Rex; el titán astuto, esquivó los ataques convirtiéndose en boa, luego se transforma en un gigantosaurus, atrapa las cadenas y las rompe. Después baja a Rancid de su moto, y la destruye con sus gigantescas patas.

Johnny: Mis cadenas! Mi motocicleta! No!

Rex: No fue mi intención romperlas. (dice sarcásticamente)

Slade: Sal a pelear, como te lo enseñé (Desde un micrófono inalámbrico)

Johnny: Entendido, jefe.

Así que Rancid se abalanzó hacia Rex, que no tuvo tiempo de escapar y esta vez, lo estaba golpeando al estilo Slade, no tenía piedad cuando salió un poco de sangre del titán y cuando iba a dar su golpe final, Rex, empujó a Rancid hacia atrás, se levantó y estaba listo para pelear. La lluvia era más intensa.

Johnny: que te pasó, te dio miedo?

Rex: No, no sentí nada. (Hablaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca)

Johnny: Ven entonces.

Rex: Déjame recuperar el aliento.

Johnny: No, hoy vas a morir!.

El demoniaco trató de golpear a Rex, pero este de nuevo las esquivó, así que se transformó en tigre y le daba de arañazos, luego en armadillo para golpearlo como una pelota, y luego, en un velociraptor, para mandarlo a volar hacia un edificio. Y cuando iba a enterrar sus garras, le dio lastima.

Rex: no mereces morir, Rancid.

Rancid: No quero tu lástima.

Rex: Así que déjame de molestarme, o verás lo que te haré.

Rex se alejó de Rancid y cuando estaban a 50 mts. de distancia, el demoniaco se levantó y disparó los rayos procedentes de sus pistolas de ultratumba que tenía guardadas en sus pantalones hacia él. Rex se volteó y por poco, le roza hacia su cara, los rayos y truenos seguían allí con un sonido impresionante y al darse cuenta de que Johnny era insolente, se acercó de nuevo convirtiéndose en lobo siberiano y atacó mordiéndolo; sin embargo, de sus garras salieron esos rayos, que electrocutaron a Rancid, dejando paralítico. La lluvia se calmó un poco, pero los truenos no.

Así que Rex, se alejó del lugar, dejando solo a Rancid, que fue socorrido por otros secuaces de Slade. Al regresar a la torre, se quitó el disfraz, y se miró como Chico Bestia un poco golpeado. Apretó sus puños como en señal de lucha, pero se tranquilizó un poco y prefirió descansar. Pero al día siguiente, otra lucha estaba por venir.

**Que les pareció el cap? Espero de que te haya dejado impactado, y si tienes inquietudes, comenta para ver en que mejorar. El siguiente será otra batalla épica de Chico Bestia.**

**Saludos a quien haya leído el capítulo. **

**Los veré la próxima semana, lo prometo. Hasta luego. :D**


	17. Capítulo 17: Red X vs Rex

**Parte 17: Red X vs Rex**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, que espero los sorprenda. Alexander Logan, acertaste que el próximo rival de Rex o Chico Bestia, era Red X. **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten y lo vivan, como si fuera de película. Este capítulo se centra en chico Bestia, por lo que habrá acción.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de Teen Titans. Si lo fuera, Hubiera una trilogía en que Chico Bestia fuera el protagonista, ya sea de cualquier situación.**

**Bueno, continuemos:**

**En esa misma noche, en el lugar oscuro…**

Johnny Rancid, se encontraba en el oscuro lugar, donde Slade lo esperaba con rabia y venganza y Red X, comenzara a reír. El motociclista, llegó paralítico, debido al intenso golpe de rayos que le propinó Rex (Chico Bestia).

Slade: vaya vaya, miren quién llegó. (Habla con enojo y sarcasmo)

Johnny: Señor, creo que era difícil de lo que esperaba.

Red X: Ven se los dije, ese tal Rex o que tengo por seguro que es Chico Bestia, es muy difícil de vencer- se ríe un poco -pero quiero darle venganza.

Slade: Ya basta. Me has decepcionado, Johnny. Creí que mi entrenamiento que te di días atrás, no te sirvió de nada.

Johnny: Si me sirvió, lo que sucedió es que me atacó por sorpresa, es un gran oponente.

Slade: ¡Cállate insolente! – Le abofetea a Rancid y Red X se queda callado de terror- ¡no sabes luchar contra ese chico!

Red: Veo que en realidad te obsesiona Rex.

Slade: No me obsesiono de él, me obsesiono por los poderes que tiene. Y tú vas a traerlo.

Rex: Yo, pero ya me enfrenté una vez y me quedé paralítico, ¿recuerdas que ese Rex es Chico Bestia?

Slade: Por última vez, ¡Rex no es Chico Bestia hasta demostrar lo contrario! además si te mejoro tu traje, puedes resistir esos voltios. ¿Estás listo?

Red: Me suena estupendo.

Entonces, Slade con sus secuaces rediseñaron el traje, para darle una resistencia a Red X. El día siguiente la batalla iba a ser sorprendente.

**Al día siguiente, en la torre T de Ciudad Gótica…**

Amaneció como de costumbre y Chico Bestia fue el primero en despertarse, hizo el desayuno consistido en frutas, con verduras y algo de huevos. El resto de los titanes, se habían levantado.

Bee: Buenos días, Chico Bestia a que horas llegaste ayer.

Cb: Buen día, Abeja. Llegué casi siendo las 11 de la noche, ¿por qué?

Vel: Es que nos preocupamos que nos abandonaras, viejo.

Cb: como crees, Veloz. Ni que fuera Aqualad.

Más y Menos: hola Chico Bestia, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos?

Cb: Solo termino de servirles su desayuno e iré a jugar con ustedes.

Más y Menos; O.K. te esperamos (y se van a la sala a jugar)

Vel: Viejo, tu comida realmente es buena.

Bee: Si, realmente, sabe delicioso. ¿Como lo preparas?

Cb: Con mucha fruta y verdura, ya que tiene buen nivel de nutrientes.

Vel: viejo, dame un poco más de fresas, me vuelven loco.

Cb: Tranquilízate, amigo. Ya te doy un poco. (Y entrega las fresas)

Vel: Wow, son exquisitos. Van bien con mi color rojo, jejeje.

Bee: Hey, guárdame un poco.

Más: Mmmhhhh, fresas.

Menos: fresas fresas fresas, ¡Si!

Cb: Si que están locos por las fresas.

Se divierten comiendo fresas, causando una risa entre ellos. Después de comer por más de 15 minutos, Chico Bestia juega por más de dos horas con Más y Menos, y luego decide ir a practicar.

Cb: Bueno chicos, fue divertido pero los dejaré por un momento.

Bee: ¿A donde vas?

Cb: Voy a practicar en la zona de entrenamiento, debo mejorar mis ataques. ¿Por qué?

Vel: Amigo, iremos a visitar a los Titanes Oeste.

Cb: Ya veo.

Bee: ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Cb: Lo siento, como les dije, tengo un duro pleito entre ellos y yo.

Bee: Lo sé, pero si ocurre algún problema, llámanos, ¿entendido?

Cb: Avisaré cualquier amenaza que suceda.

Vel. Bueno, nos vemos en la noche. Chao, viejo.

Cb: Suerte a todos y si me ellos me preguntan, díganles que no me han visto y que no saben nada, Hagan un recordatorio a Kid Flash y Jinx. Pero si preguntan acerca de Rex, díganles que se quedó entrenando en la torre. ¿Entendieron?

Bee: Lo entendemos. Nos vemos en la noche. (Mientras se sube en la nave).

Cb: Adiós, chicos.

Chico Bestia ve a sus amigos alejarse de la Torre T; Aún era de tarde, lo cual decidió disfrazarse de nuevo en Rex, para patrullar por las calles de la Ciudad Gótica. Pero Red X, lo estaba esperando.

_**Cambio de Chico Bestia a Rex:**_

Red X, observó desde una colina que Rex, patrullaba las calles, entonces, decidió seguirlo. Su traje hecho de goma cubierto de tela, había sido rediseñado por Slade. Como saben, la goma no transporta electricidad, lo cual sería una ventaja. Además, llevaba una cámara pequeña, para que el temido enmascarado pudiera observar la escena. Si Red X fallaba, acudiría el plan más loco.

Red X estaba a metros de Rex, y atacó silenciosamente por la espalda. _(Recuerden, Red X tiene sospechas de que Rex es Chico Bestia.)_

Rex: ¡Aaaahhhh! (grita de dolor)

Red: Gusto en conocerte, Rex, pero no me podrás vencer.

Rex: Sabes que te vencí una vez– se voltea hacia el enmascarado, se para de frente, listo para luchar , sin embargo, se asusta un poco debido a su encuentro anterior, solo que era Chico Bestia-y te puedo vencer una vez más.

Red: No lo creo, ahora no me podrás vencer por que tengo goma en mi traje para que no me transportes electricidad, ya tienes por perdido.

Rex: ¡Pero eso no significa que pueda hacer esto!

Rex se transforma en pitón y atrapa al villano, pero este sale con la suya con su granada de Xentonium y lo manda a volar hasta golpearlo en el edificio. Rex, se vuelve a levantar e ataca convirtiéndose en águila, pero Red X los esquiva.

Red: Jajajaja, veo que te has debilitado, como siempre fallas.

Rex: No sabes con quien te enfrentas.

Red: Sabes que eres Chico Bestia, ¿cierto?

Rex: Yo no soy Chico Bestia. Soy Rex.

Slade: Estúpido tonto, atácalo de una vez –habló en el lugar oscuro mientras observaba la escena- Si no lo haces, verás mi furia.

Red: como quieras, Rex.

Y Red X manda unos rayos de xentonium a Rex, haciéndolo debilitar; Sin embargo, como el traje de Rex era de aspecto ágil y fuerte, rompió los lazos, se transformó en un ser mitológico, consistido en la cabeza de águila, cuerpo de león y alas para volar. Entonces, se abalanzó hacia Red X, lo cual le arañó el traje, para debilitarlo. En el lugar oscuro, Slade se sorprendió por el ataque de Rex, que parece que la lucha contra Red X, la tenía ganada. Volviendo al sitio, Rex siguió dando arañazos al enmascarado, hasta que lo voló al suelo, y se transforma en humano.

Rex: Quien es el débil ahora.

Red: Jajajaja, que tonto. Sabes que tengo una estrategia –y saca sus armas paralizadoras hachas de xentonium- ¡y no fallaré!

Rex: Sabes que tengo una virtud -habló mientras sentía lo eléctrico en su cuerpo- y es de dar sorpresas!

Res reabsorbió los rayos de xentonium, convirtiendo en sus rayos verdes electrizantes y golpeó suavemente a Red X, dejándolo paralítico. El enmascarado solo se quedó quieto y Rex se alejó del lugar de los hechos satisfecho.

Mientras Slade enojado de la rabia, dañó algunos de sus dispositivos y habló en sí mismo.

"Ese Rex las va a pagar, no puedo creer que aún con la goma, pudiera vencer a Red X, lo maldigo sea quien sea. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a realizar mi plan de emergencia, voy a secuestrar a Raven para usarla como mi anzuelo y así podré agarrar a Rex y absorber sus poderes y verificar si ese tipo, pueda ser ese Chico Bestia, tal como planteó Red X. Esos rayos tienen que ser míos y el plan comenzará ahora."

Slade ya estaba listo para ejecutar el plan, que no debía fallar, ahora, la situación iba a ponerse grave, debido a que él quería atrapar a Rex, hasta las últimas circunstancias. Raven se encontraba en peligro.

**Oh oh, creo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá algo que no nos gusta a todos, pero será impresionante e dramático. Si tienes dudas o sugerencias, comenta (si tienes o no tienes cuenta) o envíame un mensaje privado (solo si tienes cuenta), para ver en que mejoro. Los agradecería por montones.**

**En fin, Gracias a todos por leer y los veré la próxima semana. :D**


	18. Capítulo 18: Secuestro de Raven

**Parte 18: Secuestro de Raven**

**Hola chicos:**

**Después de días de defraudes, ya está el capítulo. Espero de que me disculpen por subirlo tarde, realmente tuve muchos problemas, pero ya se van resolviendo. **

**Además, me siento feliz porque esta historia ha llegado a 100 comentarios, y eso que es mi primer fic. Realmente les agradezco de corazón por comentar, fue como mi gasolina de ideas que iba avanzando con cada capítulo subido. Mis sinceras gracias.**

**Bien, espero que el capítulo les sea su recompensa. Así que continuemos.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Teen Titans.**

**En Jump City en el atardecer…**

Slade iba tras la búsqueda de Raven, pues donde vivía, estaba a unos kilómetros de la Torre T, donde se encontraban los Titanes. Ya estaba harto de que los Titanes y en especial Rex, lo estaban volviendo loco. No había marcha atrás, lo peor para los Titanes defensores, y más para Raven y Chico Bestia, estaba por venir. Mientras en la torre, Los titanes Este se encontraban de visita a sus similares del Oeste.

Más: Señorita Starfire, se ve muy bien con ese traje purpura.

Menos: Señorita Starfire, Tus ojos son como dos luces que alumbran el día lluvioso.

Star: Gracias amigos, pero saben que estoy acompañada románticamente por mi novio Robin.

Vel: Ven chicos, se los dije (Habla de un tono celoso).

Rob: ¿Hey, Abeja?

Bee: Que necesitas, Robin.

Rob: ¿Puedo hablarte de algo?

Bee: Déjame terminar de hablar con mi Cy y nos vemos en el pasillo donde guardas tus armas.

Rob: Bien, iré a ver a Raven, últimamente no ha salido.

El Chico antifaz se aleja del grupo y se dirige a la habitación de la hechicera. Antes de golpear la puerta, escucha unos sollozos un poco fuertes procedentes de ella, y se preguntaba si eso de llorar no afectaba sus emociones. Volviendo a lo real, golpea la puerta:

Rob: ¿Raven?

Rv: Vete, Robin.

Rob: Dime que tienes, estamos preocupados y más yo.

Rv: ¿Preocupado? No sabes el significado de preocupar.

Rob: Raven, no has salido de tu habitación últimamente, por favor abre la puerta.

Rv: ¡Vete Robin! (Grita fuertemente)

Al oír esas palabras, Robin se aleja preocupado por ella, pero lo que él no sabía es que Raven sufría fuertemente por Chico Bestia que ya había pasado casi un mes desde esa inesperada marcha y tenía un poco de su propia culpa. Al llegar a la sala de armas, se encontraba Abeja, que pacientemente lo estaba esperando.

Bee: Bien, Robin. ¿Para que me llamabas?

Rob: Bueno, deseo saber haz visto a Chico Bestia.

Bee: No, solo se encuentra Rex.

Rob: Ya entiendo, por qué recuerdo en ese día cuando vi a Rex, y por un momento pensé que era Chico Bestia, ya que tenía piel verde.

Bumble Bee, estaba un poco nerviosa, por que recordó lo que le dijo el joven cambiaformas, que cuando avisaran acerca de que si se encontraba en la Torre T Este, había unas difíciles consecuencias. Finalmente ocultó sus miedos y mintió:

Bee: Te has de haber confundido, realmente Chico Bestia no era Rex.

Rob: Estás segura, realmente tiene un gran parecido.

Bee: Te digo enserio.

Rob: Bien, eso era lo que quería saber. Gracias.

Bee: Aunque realmente desearía que Chico Bestia estuviera aquí.

Rob: Creo que Raven piensa lo mismo.

Bee: Bien, vamos a comer pizza.

Rob: No me pierdo de esto.

Los dos líderes se van de la sala de armas y se dirige hacia el living, donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos, excepto Raven y Rex (Chico Bestia). Sin embargo la invasión de Slade estaba cerca, y el primero en presentirlo era Chico Bestia, a pesar de su lejanía en Ciudad Gótica.

**En Ciudad Gótica…**

El joven cambiante se encontraba entrenando y tenía pensado volver a Jump City, realmente los extrañaba y más a Raven. Tenía la idea de volverla a ver, sin ella estaba solo contra el mundo; Pero ese presentimiento lo ponía alterado, así que se disfrazó de Rex, cogió su intercomunicador y tomó su nave secreta (Que lo tenía escondido cuando visitaba a sus ahora compañeros de equipo, con su herencia) y viajó hacia la ciudad titán.

**Vuelta a Jump City…**

Slade con sus secuaces estaban a metros de lugar, se ocultó el atardecer pero daba comienzo al ataque sorpresa. Los titanes no sabían nada de eso hasta que Rex mandó a informar la noticia a través de su intercomunicador:

Rex: Hola chicos, tengo un anuncio. Slade los va a atacar de sorpresa.

Bee: No hay nada, solo se ocultó la noche.

Rex: Pero Raven está en peligro, tienen que protegerla de ella.

Rob: no hay manera de que Slade nos ataque.

Rex: Pero…Rob: No hay nada ni señales de Slade Rex, así que no insistas.

Rex: Pero chicos…

Rob: ¡Llámanos si necesitas otra ayuda! Y cuelga su intercomunicador.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante Slade apareció de la nada junto a sus malvados secuaces, Raven también apareció y se sorprendió por lo que veía:

Slade: Muy bien, veo que ya se encuentran armados.

Todos los titanes: Slade…

Slade: Bien, creo que los tomé por sorpresa.

Rob: dinos que quieres.

Slade: No vine a buscarte, vine a llevarme a ella (Señala a Raven).

Bee: No vas a hacerle daño, tendrás que pasarnos sobre nosotros para llevarla.

Slade: Bien, voy a divertirme un momento.

En ese mismo momento, Slade hizo una señal de ataque y los secuaces, que eran más o menos doscientos, comandaron el ataque. Robin gritó con fuerza ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE! Y los héroes hicieron lo mismo, menos Raven, que trató de esconderse de Slade;

**En Ciudad Gótica…**

En otro lado, Chico Bestia, con su disfraz de Rex, viajaba a velocidad máxima, estaba totalmente nervioso y preocupado, presentía que Slade iba tras Raven y tenía un plan que lo involucraba en ello; El joven siguió viajando rápidamente, ya estaba a escasos kilómetros de llegar, pero llegaría tarde.

**Volviendo a Jump City…**

En la Torre, los Titanes seguían la lucha contra los malvados secuaces de Slade a través de sus poderes; Si se preguntan por qué Raven trataba de esconderse, es que se encontraba muy debilitada por que estaba sufriendo por la pérdida del joven verde, Eso para Slade era una gran ventaja, mientras la perseguía calmada y malvadamente. En cuestión de minutos, el hombre enmascarado de apellido Wilson, la encontró escondida en el cuarto.

Slade: Veo que al fin te encontré.

Rv: ¿Que vas a hacerme? (Habla de tono muy preocupada)

Slade: No te voy a usar como portal si es lo que piensas, te usaré como carnada.

Rv: ¿Carnada para qué?

Slade: Lo descubrirás tú misma.

Slade hizo el macabro movimiento de agarrarle la capa y la atrapó sin precedentes, Raven se zafó por un momento del hombre y usó sus palabras mágicas _"!Azarath Metreon Zinthons!"_, y lo mandó a volar fuera de la ventana hacia el mar. Lo que no sabía es que Slade se encontraba detrás de ella, la hizo desmayar a través de un frío golpe y aprovechó el momento para escapar junto a ella y llevarla hasta su guarida; Al mismo tiempo los malvados secuaces desaparecieron, dejando solos a los titanes cansados, y para Rex, salvar a Raven era demasiado tarde cuando llegó a la torre.

Rex: ¿qué pasó?

Rob: Tenías razón, Slade nos atacó y.

Rex: Secuestró a Raven. (y se quita la máscara, revelando su identidad).

Todos los titanes: ¿Chico Bestia?

Cb: Es toda mi culpa, No debí dejar la torre. (Habla con decepción)

Chico Bestia se había revelado su identidad ante los titanes Oeste, que se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras el joven verde asumió la culpa, que ni siquiera fue. Realmente, vivía un grave momento de intensa depresión.

**O.K. Realmente espero que este capítulo que lo leyeron les haya valido la pena, esperaron mucho para saber muchas incógnitas que se van resolviendo con el paso. Lamento subirlo a esta hora, realmente ese problema no sucede todos los días; sin embargo, trataré de actualizar los fics restantes, solo esperen pacientemente. Espero reviews (Si desean).**

**Nos vemos pronto :D**


	19. Capítulo 19: Un difícil intercambio

**Parte 19: un difícil intercambio**

**Hola compadres:**

**Vengo con este capítulo que los dejará sin aliento. Lamento la demora, es que ser padre en el foro de MrRayney es muy agotador, pero igual es asombroso e divertido.**

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade.**

**Ps: no soy dueño de Teen Titans, si lo fuera, no hubiera KidFlashxRaven.**

**Bien, continuemos:**

**Anteriormente…**

El joven cambiante Chico Bestia se había revelado ante Robin y los titanes Oeste su identidad, luego de ser Rex antes, pero igualmente no se sentía feliz por su inesperado regreso, ya que Raven se encontraba en las garras del despiadado Slade. El joven se habló a sí mismo:

"no debí abandonar la torre, fue un tremendo error hacerlo. Por mi culpa Raven se encuentra en gran peligro y no puedo hacer nada… nada. Debo salvarla antes de que sea tarde"

Star: Amigo Chico Bestia, te extrañamos. (Y trata de abrazar al joven)

Cb: Star, no es tiempo de reencuentro, debo salvar a Raven.

Bee: Chico Bestia, Raven se encuentra en peligro, no puedes ir a salvarla, Slade es un loco.

Sin embargo, el TV se había encendido revelando al desquiciado villano. Chico Bestia tuvo que ponerse su disfraz…

_**Cambio de Chico Bestia a Rex:**_

Slade: Veo que les gustó mi visita.

Rob: Slade… (Habla con voz de venganza)

Bee: Que le hiciste a Raven.

Cy: Queremos a Raven de vuelta.

Slade: Tranquilos, no todos a la vez.

Rob: Dinos que quieres desgraciado (habla con rabia)

Slade: Verás querido hijo, no le haré daño a Raven si me traen a Rex con vida.

Rex: Así que me necesitas, ¿cierto?

Slade: Hasta que por fin nos vemos.

Rex: Estaré frente a ti en un momento inesperadamente, pero si te pido algo es que liberes a Raven de todo esto.

Slade: Aceptaré el trato, Rex. Ven a mí. Te dejaré las coordenadas para que me encuentres. (Y muestra las coordenadas)

Rex: Espera, pero promételo de palabra de malvado, promételo con tu vida si quieres vivir.

Slade: Está bien, me gustan los retos… te veré allí, entonces. (Y se interrumpe la comunicación)

_**Cambio de Rex a Chico Bestia:**_

Chico Bestia haría todo lo que fuera por salvar a Raven, pero Robin se interpuso:

Rob: ¿Qué piensas hacer, Chico Bestia?

Cb: ¿Acaso te vuelvo a repetir? ¡Debo salvar a Raven de Slade! (Grita con enojo)

Rob: No te dejaré que lo hagas.

Cb: Robin, ella está allá por mi culpa, debo salvarla y protegerla.

Bee: Pero es arriesgado.

Cy: Es muy peligroso bestita…

Cb: no importa los riesgos –y vuelve a ponerse su disfraz –pero debo protegerla a Raven, es mi promesa.

Star: Chico Bestia, iremos contigo.

Cb: Lo siento Star, pero es un asunto entre Slade y yo. Robin, perdóname por dudar de tu liderazgo, eres un gran líder y tienes una hermosa chica como Starfire.

Rob: Chico Bestia no…

Cb: Adiós a todos, si no salgo vivo de allá, protejan a Raven como si fuera un gran tesoro.

El joven se transforma en gavilán y vuela hacia el lugar de encuentro de Slade

**Mientras tanto en un lugar misterioso…**

_**Cambio de Chico Bestia a Rex:**_

Slade estaba vigilando la llegada de Rex, mientras tenía prisionera a Raven. Ella se manifestó:

Rv: Que piensas hacer conmigo. (Habla de tono muy preocupante)

Slade: No quiero hacerte daño, eres mi señuelo.

Rv: ¿Señuelo de qué? no soy un juguete para ti.

Slade: No te preocupes mi preciosa hija, tú serás mi anzuelo para atrapar a Rex.

Rv: Una, no soy hija de un villano que no tiene autoestima. y dos dudo mucho que venga ese tal Rex. (y se enoja)

Slade: Paciencia, que le tengo preparado una sorpresa a nuestro invitado.

Salde siguió vigilando, Raven tenía por seguro que ese tal Rex venía al rescate y que además, era Chico Bestia.

El joven ya había llegado al lugar donde se produciría el encuentro, pero antes tuvo que burlar la estricta seguridad que dispuso Slade. Tras muchas evasiones y burlas de seguridad, ya se encontraba detrás del enmascarado.

Slade: Ven chico, encuéntrame.

Rex: ¿Me buscabas? (habla de tono de terror)

Slade: Que… ¿Como me encontraste? (y se asusta)

Rex: Siempre soy astuto, Slade. Ahora, cumple tu parte del trato.

Slade: Bien, espero de que valgas la pena (Y agarra el brazo de Raven que se encuentra desmayada).

Rex: !Raven! Libérala de sus cadenas y tráemela hacia mí.

Rv: No lo hagas, Rex.

Slade: Bien, la liberaré porque me da fastidio estar con ella. (le libera las cadenas a Raven y la lanza hacia Rex).

Rex: Raven, ¿te encuentras bien?

Slade: Bien, ahora muéstrate quien eres en realidad.

Rex: ¿Cómo así?

Slade: Tú no eres Rex, muéstrate quien eres en verdad antes de que me arrepienta de lo que haga a Raven.

Rex: Bien, lo haré, por Raven.

Rex de nuevo tuvo que hacer el difícil momento de revelar su identidad, solo que esta vez era con Slade. En ese mismo instante Raven se había despertado, vio que se encontraba libre y al voltearse, la dejó con la boca abierta cuando la identidad de Rex había sido revelada, cuando sacaba su bufanda, gafas y cabello, mostrándose como...

Rv: ¿Chico Bestia?

Slade: Pero que sorpresa de verte, Chico Bestia, pensé que estabas muerto.

Cb: Ya no estoy.

Rv: Chico Bestia, ¿pero cómo?

Cb: Raven, vete.

Rv: Chico Bestia- se levanta del suelo y abraza al joven fuertemente –Creí que no te vería- y empieza a sollozar.

Cb: Raven, me alegra verte, pero debes irte.

Rv: Quiero estar contigo, no quiero dejarte.

Cb: Raven, por favor, vete, corre por tu vida.

Slade. Terminen con todo esto antes de que los atrape definitivamente. Me repugnan los romances.

Cb: Rae, no me hagas hacer esto, por favor, vete antes de que te maten.

Rv: No quiero dejarte, quiero estar contigo.

Cb: Bueno, no me dejaste otra opción.

Chico Bestia se zafa del abrazo de Raven y hace lo siguiente: Presiona sus labios junto a las de ella, al principio se veía forzado, pero luego se dio cuenta que era el beso que estaba buscando durante su vida, el que había soñado todo este tiempo. Raven tuvo el mismo efecto cuando sintió los labios del cambiante, era su primer beso y sabía que él era su verdadero amor. El beso fue al siguiente nivel cuando la lengua de Chico Bestia ingresó a la boca de Raven, mientras ella hizo lo mismo. Las lenguas luchaban entre sí, provocando un baile de vals. El oxígeno tuvo que interrumpir el momento, y esto fue lo que dijo Chico Bestia:

Cb: Espero de que te haya gustado, pero si quieres volver a hacerlo, debes salir de aquí, Rae.

Rv: No quiero dejarte, quiero que me beses de nuevo, siempre lo quiero.

Cb: Raven, vete, y dile a los compañeros que los extrañaré.

Rv: está bien, pero prométeme que volverás con vida.

Cb: Lo haré por ti lo haré.

Rv: Está bien, te amo Chico Bestia. (y empieza su proceso de teletransportación)

Cb: Te amo y te amaré, Raven. (y ve desaparecer a la chica con lágrimas).

Slade: Eso fue muy asqueroso, pero al fin te tengo.

Cb: Terminemos con esto, Slade. Terminemos de una buena vez.

Los secuaces de Slade atrapan a Chico Bestia y lo trasladan a una especie de máquina en lo cual, lo encadenan y proceden a realizar la absorción de sus poderes eléctricos al cuerpo del desquiciado enmascarado.

**En la torre T de Jump City…**

Los titanes se encontraban muy preocupados porque pensaban que Raven y Chico Bestia ya morirían, sin embargo, un aura negro era una señal de que Raven ya había salido del terrible lugar.

Todos los Titanes: ¡Raven!

Cy: ¿Estás bien?

Rob: Raven, que te ha hecho Slade.

Star: Glorioso, nuestra amiga Raven ha vuelto de Slade.

Hay un gran silencio, pero es interrumpido:

Rv: Chico Bestia -Raven empieza a sollozar y dice- Él se sacrificó por mí, el dio su vida por mí, el me ama y yo lo amo.

Ahora las cosas estaban más peores que antes, Raven seguía llorando, los titanes se encontraban más preocupados y Chico Bestia tendría unos dolores insoportables por parte de Slade.

**Bien, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y si pueden, visiten el foro cinco estrellas de MrRayney, que realmente es un lugar muy divertido e impresionante. Si tienen dudas, solo comenten en que sigo fallando. Los veré pronto :D**


	20. Capítulo 20: Peligro crítico

**Parte 20: Peligro crítico:**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Teen Titans. **

**Sigamos:**

**En Jump City…**

Raven se encontraba en un nivel crítico de preocupación hacia Chico Bestia, debido a que sacrificó su vida para traerla de vuelta con vida. No podía soportar su ausencia, ansiosamente quería volverlo a ver, y sentir esos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo soñó con hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era la única, pues todos los titanes, a excepción de Robin también se encontraban muy preocupados y además sorprendidos por las últimas palabras que Rae dijo: "El me ama y yo lo amo"…

Cy: No puedo creer que bestita hiciera esa locura. Además, ¿puede sacar rayo eléctricos mortales?

Jinx: Ni tampoco yo, simplemente lo hizo. Y sí, puede hacerlo cuando su presión es altísimo.

Kid: No puedo creer que Raven esté enamorada de Chico Bestia, es algo imposible…

Bee: Pero es verdad, mientras el se encontraba con nosotros, habló tanto de Raven, que sintió que estaba muy enamorado de ella, es un gran chico.

Star: ¿Será que nuestro amigo Chico Bestia estará bien?

Rv: No, no está bien –llora y abraza a su hermano Cyborg – Debemos ir a salvarlo, sabemos que Slade no es de confianza y no sé que hará con mi Chico Bestia.

Rob: Pero es peligroso.

Rv: No me importa el peligro, debemos salvarlo ya que sacrificó su vida por salvarme.

Rob: ¿No entiendes? Debemos esperar hasta que Slade se presente.

Cy: Robin, debemos ayudar a salvarlo, es ahora o nunca.

Vel: Sí amigo, hay que rescatarlo.

Star: Debemos hacerlo novio Robin, Chico Bestia es nuestro amigo y hay que traerlo de nuevo a nosotros.

Robin por petición de Starfire, dice al fin:

Rob: Está bien, hay que salvar a Chico Bestia.

Bee: Pero, debemos ser sigilosos, para que los secuaces no nos descubran.

Jinx: Tengo un plan para esto. Reúnanse, que el plan está bien interesante.

La chica de cabellos rosas se reúne con los titanes en secreto para contar el arriesgado plan para salvar a Chico Bestia de las garras de Salde. Después de media hora…

Cy: déjame ver si entendí, trataremos de llegar hasta la guarida de Slade siendo teletransportados por Raven, y sigilosamente llegaremos hasta la zona de mando para que finalmente lo enfrentemos y mientras nosotros luchamos, Raven tratará de sacar a Chico Bestia antes de que Slade finamente obtenga lo que quiere… ¿Pero eso no es arriesgado?

Rob: Puede ser arriesgado para Raven, pues sabemos que cuando nos teletransporta, gasta mucha energía.

Aq: Y más para Más y Menos, son muy chicos para hacer algo como eso.

Más: No importa los riesgos, Aqualad.

Menos: Debemos salvar a Chico Bestia para que sigamos jugando Call Of Duty 5.

Cy: Debemos salvar a Chico Bestia, ya que me debe una revancha por jugar Gears Of War 2 y porque es mi mejor amigo.

Rv: Debemos salvar a chico Bestia, por que realmente quiero estar con el y quiero su compañía, no quiero estar sola, e incluso quiero hacer una familia con el. Debemos salvarlo por que lo amo.

Rob: Está bien, hay que hacerlo.

Raven utilizó sus poderes para transportar a los titanes al sitio de Slade, estaban muy dispuestos de ayudar al cambiaformas.

**Mientras tanto en el lugar secreto…**

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero levemente, encendieron unas luces, revelando a Chico Bestia colgado en una máquina extraña a través de sus brazos, sin camiseta. Al principio se encontraba inconsciente, pero se medio despertó y observó el ambiente, pero vio algo o alguien que miraba con malicia: Slade.

Slade: Vaya vaya, al fin has despertado.

Cb: Slade, que quieres de mí. (Habla débilmente)

Slade: Sabes que tienes algo que es mío.

Cb: ¿Qué es ese algo tuyo?

Slade: Ya lo verás.

Slade va hacia el otro extremo de la máquina para conectarse, y cuando está listo, manda a uno de los secuaces a encender la máquina, lo cual se demoraba mucho. A Chico Bestia no le gustaba nada de esto y sabía la razón: El enmascarado quería extraerle sus poderes que extrañamente tenía dentro de su cuerpo para que finalmente derrotara a los titanes y finalmente formar malvados aprendices en todo el mundo.

Cb: ¿Sabes que si piensas absorber mis poderes a tu cuerpo, va a ser peligroso?

Slade: No me importa, quiero esos rayos para derrotar a los titanes. Esos rayos son más poderosos que los poderes de Raven.

Cb: Pero son muy peligrosos, ¡no lo hagas!

Slade: ¡Ahora!

La máquina empezó a realizar su proceso, lo cual el poder eléctrico verde que poseía Chico Bestia se iba extrayendo y se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de Slade, siendo los rayos de un tenue amarillo. El malvado villano grita de un intenso dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, gritaba de ambición. Chico Bestia sufría por esa peligrosa pérdida de sus poderes, haciéndolo totalmente inestable, y sabía que esos poderes eran muy peligrosos para la humanidad. En ese mismo instante, Raven con los titanes llegaron a la zona, y cuando apenas tocó el piso, sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Cy: ¿Que pasa Raven?

Rob: ¡Raven!

Jinx: Oh no, creo que no me gusta eso.

Rv: ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Creo que! –Se arrodilla, grita y siente mucho dolor- ¡Slade absorbe el poder de Chico Bestia!

Vel: Eso significa que…

Bee: ¡CHICO BESTIA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

Cy: Vamos, hay que alcanzar antes de que Slade absorba totalmente ese poder.

Y mientras los titanes corrían como podían al centro de la oscura guarida, Slade ya estaba a punto de culminar su absorción total de los poderes procedentes del joven mutante. Chico Bestia gritaba muy fuerte de dolor, y tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. La fase llegaba a 95%, y para Slade, significaba que estaba listo.

Slade: ¡Desconecten la máquina!

Secuaz: Como ordene. (Y desconecta la máquina.)

Slade: Por fin, el poder que tanto lo busqué, finalmente lo encontré y ahora que lo tengo, destruiré a los titanes de una vez por todas.

Pero algo anormal empezaba a suceder, cuando Slade creció de estatura, cambió la voz drásticamente, hasta convertirse en una especie de monstruo más demoniaco que Trigon, solo que con la máscara aun puesta; empezó a gruñir ferozmente, siendo muy fuerte. Para los Titanes llegaron tarde al lugar:

Bee: Creo que… Oh no…

Rv: ¡Chico Bestia! (y ve al joven aun colgado)

Cy: ¿Que es esa cosa?

Kid: ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Rob: Es Slade…

El monstruo Slade empezó a gruñir ferozmente y empezó a reír maliciosamente. Raven trató de acercarse a bestita, pero los rayos la mandaron volando lejos.

Slade: Jajajajaja, ahora los destruiré, Titanes…

Cb: Tengan cuidado con Slade, tiene el poder y es muy inestable.

Slade: Cállate insolente (y lo electrocuta)

Cb: ¡Aaaahhh!

Rv: ¡Chico Bestia!

Rob: No…

Slade: El terror ha comenzado…

El comienzo de la batalla, ha iniciado.

**Bien, el próximo capítulo va a ser loco, sinceramente por que los dejará sin aliento. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Los veré pronto… :D**


	21. Capítulo 21: La gran batalla

**Parte 21: La gran batalla**

**Bueno chicos, espero que este capítulo los deje de infarto, me costó trabajo inspirarme en esto. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Teen Titans; Si lo fuera, hubiera una lucha de dragones entre Chico Bestia y Malchior en el episodio "Hechizo".**

**Sigamos…**

La batalla había comenzado, el monstruo Slade tenía casi la misma estatura que el Trigon el Terrible, empezó a rugir como señal de lucha, y no tenía piedad al lanzar sus poderes a cualquier titán. Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos se encontraban muy preocupados, sabían que Slade tenía un poder infinito, pero no se iban a quedar quietos, debían demostrar de qué estaban hechos…

Cy: ¡Esa cosa es imposible de vencer!

Aq: Ni siquiera nuestros poderes podrán detenerlo.

Kid: Viejo, ni con mi asombrosa velocidad podré detenerlo.

Star: ¿Que haremos, novio Robin?

Rob: Lo que debemos hacer en momentos como este, tratar de luchar contra él.

Vel: ¿Estás loco? Moriremos.

Rob: Moriremos como héroes, no permitiré que siga haciendo daño a cualquier persona.

Bee: ¿Y qué haremos con Chico Bestia?

Rv: Yo lo cuidaré.

Rob: Está bien, ve a ver a Chico Bestia. ¿Los demás, están listos?

Todos a excepción de Raven: ¡Estamos listos!

Rob: Bien… ¡TITANES AL ATAQUE!

Y entonces, la batalla empezó; El grupo de titanes comenzó a lanzar poderes hacia el monstruo Slade, mientras el malvado, solo se reía de ellos…

Slade: Pobres tontos, van a arriesgar sus vidas para vencerme –y se ríe malvadamente– Bien, a divertirse.

Rob: No nos vencerás Slade, ni siquiera tus poderes podrán vencernos. Bien, ¡Chicos sepárense!

Los titanes se separaron y cada uno trató de lanzar sus poderes: Más y Menos se unieron y trataron de golpearlo con su gran energía; Cyborg lanzaba varias veces hacia el cuerpo del poderoso monstruo, acompañado por fuerzas sónicas procedentes de su compañera Bumble Bee; Kid Flash trataba de envolverlo en una tormenta mientras Jinx lanzaba cosas metálicas combinadas con sus poderes oscuros; Veloz lanzaba flechas al azar; Aqualad controlaba el agua de alcantarilla y trataba de arrojarlo al rostro; Robin trataba de buscar puntos débiles del monstruo y Starfire lanzaba sus Starbolts con furia. Todos trataban de luchar contra Slade con el fin de dejarlo débil, y el desquiciado solo se reía.

**En un lugar diferente…**

No muy lejos de la batalla, Raven zafó las cadenas que sostenían a Chico Bestia a través de sus poderes; El joven se encontraba casi desmayado, por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Raven corrió hacia él, lo cual trataba de reaccionarlo…

Rv: ¿Chico Bestia? –Trataba de despertarlo- ¿Chico Bestia?, ¡por favor, despierta!

Cb: ¿R…Ra…ven? –Apenas podía hablar con voz baja- ¿Raven?

Rv: Chico Bestia, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Cb: No… No lo hagas.

Rv: Ven, te ayudaré (Y trata de levantarlo).

Cb: No lo intentes…

Rv: ¿Por qué?

Cb: No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Slade será poderoso, pero debo luchar contra él para que no les haga daño.

Rv: ¡Estás débil, no puedes luchar!

Cb: No me importa, es mi error haber tenido esos poderes, debo pagarlos como sea.

Rv: No permitiré que lo hagas –abraza al cambiaformas- No quiero perderte otra vez.

Raven se quedó aferrada hacia el joven verde, no quería que su compañero fuera a luchar en esas condiciones, sin embargo, los problemas estaban por agravar…

**Mientras tanto, en el lugar de batalla…**

En el lugar de la batalla, los titanes se encontraban muy exhaustos, pero no se rendían para seguir luchando como héroes; Slade, simplemente sonreía con malicia, porque lo que venía después, iba a cambiar todo…

Rob: ¡Ríndete Slade, No podrás vencernos!

Slade: Jajajajaja, ¿ustedes piensan que me pueden ganar?

Vel: Podemos ganarte Slade, ¡Titanes Unidos!

Slade: Bueno, esto ya me aburrió.

El monstruo empezó a recargar su poderosa energía de rayos amarillos tenues, Los titanes pararon de luchar y se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando ocurría esto, Salde estaba recargando y a la vez volviéndose inestable, su sobrecarga ys estaba lista y gritó:

Slade: ¡TÓMEN ESTO, TITANES! (Y lanza su poderoso poder)

Todos los titanes a excepción de Raven y Chico Bestia: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Gritaban fuerte de dolor mientras vuelan hacha muchos lados)

Slade: Jajajajajaja, eso les pasa por no ser mis aprendices… -observa a Raven y al debilitado Chico Bestia- Veo que ha faltado algo.

Cb: Vete Raven.

Rv: ¡No quiero dejarte!

Cb: ¡No es una petición, Vete o Slade te va a hacer trizas!

Rv: ¡No me iré de aquí!

Cb: ¡Vete!

Slade: Veo que han faltado dos titanes por hacerles trizas.

Raven no dudó en soltar a Chico Bestia y se puso en posición de combate.

Slade: Jajajajaja, Ni si quiera tus poderes podrán detenerme, mi querida Raven.

Rv: ¡AZARATH METRON ZINTHOS! –Sus ojos se duplicaron siendo rojos y formando tentáculos, y sus auras envolvieron a Slade tratando de apretar, vuelve a repetir- ¡AZARATH METRON ZINTHOS!

Slade solo se río, por que empezó a sobrecargarse y fuertemente rompió el aura oscuro y mandó a volar a Raven lejos de allí. Raven gritó de dolor, pues lo eléctrico era muy fuerte, y se desmayó. Así como ella, todos los titanes se encontraban inconscientes, pero uno estaba listo para la batalla: Chico Bestia…

Slade: Creo que ya no hay titanes a la vista.

Cb: Te olvidas de mí, estúpido maldito –Y libera la _Bestia-_ ve a Raven inconsciente- grrrarrrarradarrrarghrr (Tr. me las pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Raven)

Slade: Muéstrame tu hombría.

La bestia se abalanzó hacia él, y con sus afiladas garras, agujeraba las zonas débiles de Slade; sin embargo, sus esfuerzos apenas lo podían golpear. Sin embargo, la bestia no se rendía, y daba una fuerte golpiza a Slade; Como era bajo de estatura en comparación de Slade, era muy agil. Slade lanzó sus poderes hacia la bestia, pero fallaba, y la bestia trataba de hacerlo caer, pero el villano estaba listo para lanzar su sobrecarga:

Slade: ¡Esto te pasará por meterte conmigo! (y lanza su poder a la bestia)

Cb: ¡GGGRRRAAAAARRR! –Y SE TRANSFORMA EN HUMANO -¡AAAAAHHHHH!

El cambiaformas vuela hacia la máquina, y Slade se va riendo y se aleja de allí; Sin embargo, el joven verde no se rendía, se levantó y gritó:

Cb: ¡SLADE!

Slade: ¿Cómo sobrevivió ese insecto?

Cb: Te arrepentirás por el daño que le hiciste a Raven, a mi Raven.

Slade: Tú no tienes poder.

Sin embargo, Slade estaba equivocado, ya que Chico Bestia empezó a transformarse en una bestia, pero no como lo hizo antes, era como un dragón legendario verde con armadura y de ahí, salieron unos rayos verdes totalmente brillantes, que cubrían alrededor de su cuerpo, y empezó a gruñir, lanzando lava con rayos de su boca. Además, podía hablar.

Slade: ¿QUE? –Y se queda preocupado- ¿Cómo?, ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Cb trasformado en dragón: Sabes que ese 95% no te sirve de nada.

Slade: ¿Entonces ese 5% que tienes, es tu poder verdadero?

Cb trasformado en dragón: Sí, Slade. Ahora, prepárate para luchar.

Slade: No me ganarás, mi aprendiz.

El dragón se abalanzó hacia el monstruo, pero este lanzó sus poderes hacia la bestia, pensaba que estaba ganando, ya que lanzaba rayos al azar, y otra vez formó una sobrecarga, haciéndolo volar hacia la nada…

Slade: No eres fuerte, No mereces tener a Raven…

Cb: No me importa, pero a Raven la amo más que a nada –y sobrecarga su poder- ¡y no voy a permitir que hagas daño a mis amigos ni mucho más A RAVEN!

El dragón se abalanza hacia el monstruo, este hace lo mismo y se choca, formando una energía electrizante; Sin embargo, el dragón tenía mucha potencia, y lo tenía liquidado, pero Slade tenía una lanza y la clavó hacia el dragón. Hubo una expansión de luz infinita y al final, cayeron los dos luchadores; Chico Bestia cayó desmayado, siendo normal, sin la lanza; Mientras Slade era un humano, y luego misteriosamente desapareció. Los titanes se levantaron débilmente, y cuando sus ojos vieron el ambiente, se quedaron con la boca abierta; Raven pudo despertar y autocurarse, pero al ver al Chico Bestia, corrió lo más que pudo hacia él y se sorprendió cuando lo vió derrame de sangre sobre el suelo.

Rv: Chico Bestia –y voltea al cambiaformas, y se sorprende cuando sus bíceps están derramados de sangre- ¿Chico Bestia?

Cb: R…Raven (habla sin aliento)

Rv: Chico Bestia, por favor no te mueras.

Cb: _Rae… Te amo_ (y se desmaya)

Rv: ¡Robin llama a una ambulancia! (y abraza fuertemente a Chico Bestia)

Rob: lo haré.

Raven trató de curarlo con sus poderes, pero como la herida de Chico Bestia era muy profunda, trató de taparlo con sus manos. Ahora, la vida de Chico Bestia se encontraba en peligro crítico y Raven lloraba por la posibilidad de verlo morir, mientras aun lo tenía abrazado; Sin embargo, habría esperanza.

**Bueno, que tal les pareció, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si tienen sugerencias, no duden en comentar. Esta historia está por terminar. Nos leemos luego… :D**


	22. Capítulo 22: Los reencuentros esperados

**Parte 22: Los reencuentros esperados.**

**Hola amigos: **

**He escrito el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia, y su final está cerca. Me siento agradecido por los comentarios para que mi historia tenga un gran avance. Bien, **

**Disfruten de este capítulo que sinceramente, hay algo impactante.**

**Ps: no soy dueño de Teen Titans; Si lo fuera, hubiera más de 100 episodios de esta fantástica serie, y la mayoría de ellos fueran BBRae.**

**Continuemos…**

Una luz intensa a través de un túnel interdimensional, y dos figuras con alas, tornaban en la mente muerta de Chico Bestia; abrió los ojos bien y las figuras se hacían un poco grandes, el joven se encontraba confundido, pensaba si eso era un sueño o el fin de su vida…

Cb: ¿Dónde estoy? (Y se toca la cabeza)

Figura 1: Estás donde todos vamos a yacer tarde o temprano. (Tiene voz de hombre)

Cb: ¿En dónde?

Figura 2: Estás en el lugar donde todavía no debes estar? (Tiene voz femenina)

Cb: ¿Por favor, díganme en dónde estoy?

Fig. 1: Bueno Gar, estás en el cielo.

Cb: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Fig. 1: Te conocemos cuando eras muy niño.

Fig. 2: Tú eras mi pequeño Gar…

Chico Bestia recordó cuando la figura 2 dijo lo último _"mi pequeño Gar"_ y conocía a esa persona, ya sea viva o muerta…

Cb: ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Fig. 1 y 2: Garfield…

Esas dos figuras angelicales, eran Mark y Marie Logan respectivamente, los padres de Chico Bestia quienes murieron en el fatal accidente en una cascada en África, se mostraban sonrientes y pacíficos y a la vez, preocupados.

Cb: Mamá, papá, ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mark: Estás cerca de irte al cielo.

Cb: ¿Significa que voy a morir?

Marie: No vas a morir, Gar –y le besa la frente del cambiaformas- No te lo permitiremos.

Cb: Pero, ¿Por qué?

Mark: Hijo, tienes 16 años, tienes una vida por delante, estamos orgullosos de que estes vivo aun.

Cb: Pero…

Marie: Además, en dos años, vas a ser un gran hombre, fuerte y valiente.

Cb: Pero, estoy hablando con ustedes, eso es lo que he deseado toda mi vida.

Mark: Hijo, sabes que tienes un mayor deseo que este.

Cb: No, te equivocas.

Marie: Sabes que tu mayor deseo está al lado tuyo en estos momentos.

Los padres ven de cerca a Garfield, y tratan de hacerlo volver a la vida.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Jump City…**

En otro lado, el cuerpo inerte de Chico Bestia (que durante el trascurso del viaje, tuvo problemas graves, que estaba en peligro crítico), había sido trasladado al hospital de Jump City, acompañado por Raven a su lado. Su leotardo estaba empapado de sangre, ya que había tratado de tapar la honda herida que el joven sufrió en la intensa batalla contra Slade. Obviamente, los titanes se encontraban al lado suyo cuando arribaron al lugar; Los paramédicos recogieron a tiempo record a Chico Bestia, y lo trasladaron a cuidados intensivos y Raven no quería zafarse de él…

Rv: Él me necesita, Chico Bestia me necesita. (Habla histéricamente)

Cy: Raven, suéltalo, hay que llevarlo a cuidados intensivos para que se cure. (Y trata de agarrar a Raven)

Rv: No lo entiendes, amo a Chico Bestia.

Rob: Raven, si tanto amas a Chico Bestia, suéltate de él, para que los médicos salven su vida.

Star: Estoy de acuerdo con mi novio Robin, debes soltar a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia para que pueda sobrevivir.

Raven no tuvo más remedio, que soltar al cambiaformas y que los paramédicos lo llevaran a la unidad de cuidados intensivos (UCI), controlados por el doctor Alfred Newman; Una vez que lo soltó, abrazó fuertemente a Starfire y se puso a llorar. Increíblemente, nada explotó por sus poderes, los titanes se sentían preocupados por su estado.

Star: Tranquila amiga Raven, sabemos que nuestro amigo Chico Bestia estará bien.

Rv: No… quiero… estar… sola…de…nuevo… (Habla y llora al mismo tiempo)

Cy: ¿Robin, que pasó con Aqualad, Veloz, Más y Menos?

Rob: Ellos se quedaron en la torre, se veían muy cansados cuando se despertaron.

Bee: Gracias a Chico Bestia que aún seguimos vivos.

Kid: Nuestro amigo nos salvó la vida, arriesgando la suya.

Jinx: Debemos agradecerle por lo que realmente hizo –abraza al chico flash- él es un gran chico.

Rv: Sé que él es un gran chico, un héroe que salvó vidas, no quiero que se muera.

Cy: Raven, ¡no digas eso! ¡Chico Bestia es un campeón!

Star: Su amor no puede destruirse, deben estar juntos.

Rv: Espero de que Chico Bestia sobreviva, quiero estar con él.

El grupo se quedó en un silencio total, a la espera de noticias.

**Mientras tanto, en las puertas del cielo…**

En las puertas del cielo, el joven Garfield se encontraba de frente con sus padres verdaderos; Mark y Marie Logan, se sentían preocupados porque Chico Bestia quería morir y no querían eso.

Cb: No quiero irme de aquí, mi sueño se está cumpliendo.

Marie: Gar, insistimos en que tu gran sueño se encuentra al lado tuyo, en el mundo en que vives.

Cb: ¿Dimecual es mi sueño?

Marie: tu sueño es… -suspira y dice con suavidad- Raven.

Cb: ¿Raven?

Mark: Exactamente.

Cb: Deben estar equivocados.

Mark: No nos estamos equivocando, Raven te necesita urgentemente.

Cb: Pero…

Mark: Aun eres muy joven para morir, Raven te necesita porque te ama.

Cb: ¿Ella me ama? ¿Cómo saben eso?

Marie: Somos ángeles, y vemos todo.

Cb: Así que…

Mark: Lo vimos, realmente nos gustó el hecho de que besaras a Raven y como defendiste a tus amigos titanes. Ya eres un gran hombre, hijo.

Marie: Y nos sentimos felices de eso.

Cb: Pero…

Marie: Mark, ya es hora.

Cb: ¿Hora de qué?

Mark: Es hora de que vuelvas a la vida.

Cb: ¿Papá?

Mark: Hijo, debes volver a la vida; Cuando estés listo, te estaremos esperando.

Cb: Pero…

Marie: Te esperaremos hijo, pero ahora debes vivir con Raven, un gran futuro te espera.

Cb: No quiero perderlos, debe haber una forma de pasar tiempo juntos.

Mark: Que tal si pasamos juntos por cinco minutos y de ahí, vuelves a vivir. ¿Qué te parece?

Cb: Está bien, con tal que pasemos juntos, todo es posible. (Y sonríe)

Marie: Vamos a jugar.

Los padres y Chico Bestia juegan como una gran familia, el joven se sentía más feliz porque por fin se habían reencontrado, pero en una situación de vida o muerte. Los padres, habían extrañado volverlo a ver, con esa sonrisa que los alegraba; Sin embargo, esos momentos no durarían para siempre, y el tiempo ya iba a terminar:

Mark: ¿Te divertiste, hijo?

Cb: más que nunca… (Y sonríe)

Marie: Bueno, debes volver. Raven te está esperando.

Cb: Los extrañaré, jamás me he sentido feliz.

Marie: Estaremos siempre junto a ti, aunque no nos veas. Salúdanos a Raven, ojalá la hubiéramos conocido.

Mark: No te olvides de Arella, si alguna vez la miras, dile que aún sigo siendo su mejor amigo.

Cb: Lo haré.

Mark y Marie: Te amamos, hijo…

El cambiaformas es arrastrado con fuerza hacia el mundo de los vivos, se aleja de sus padres que desaparecieron instantáneamente, y de ahí, todo negro, hasta que una nueva luz brillante y cegadora, lo despierta.

**Finalmente…**

Algunos médicos, sin descanso trataron de hacerlo despertar con los distintos métodos de RCP, mientras que otros taparon por suerte la herida; Los ojos de Garfield se despertaron de impacto, los médicos se dieron cuenta de ello y dejaron los métodos de sobrevivencia. Garfield estaba vivo, sobrevivió a su posible muerte y era un milagro.

Pasaban dos horas y tanto Raven como los titanes, eran como días; La angustia era evidente, los ansiosos deseos de ver a Garfield, no la tranquilizaban, pero la espera ya estaba por finalizar…

Dr. Newman: ¿Alguien de aquí es familiar o amigo de Garfield Logan?

Todos los titanes: Raven!

Rv: Creo que soy yo. ¿Qué pasa con Chico Bestia?

Dr. Newman: Buenas noticias, señorita Raven. Garfield Logan se ha salvado de morir, por poco y lo perdemos para siempre, pero después de tantos intentos, finalmente pudo sobrevivir. Felicidades.

Rv: ¿Y cuándo podré verlo?

Dr. Newman: Puede verlo, pero no puede hablar con él. Se encuentra conectado con muchos cables, necesita descansar, y debe estar en silencio.

Rv: Está bien.

Raven fue conducida hasta llegar al cuarto de Chico Bestia. Se había quedado con la boca abierta por el estado en que se encontraba el cambiaformas, y sonrió. Al entrar…

Dr. Newman: Bueno, no lo despierte. Tiene que salir en media hora. Si hay problemas, no dude en llamarme.

Rv: Gracias.

La empática caminó hacia donde se encontraba Chico Bestia, y en vez de sentarse, aprovechó que no había nadie para acostarse al lado de él, sí, sabemos que Chico Bestia se encontraba muy conectado con muchos cables, pero para Raven no le importaba en absoluto, y lo abrazó suavemente para no complicar las cosas y luego, lo besó delicadamente para sentir felicidad. Por fin volvió a abrazarlo después de mucho tiempo (ignorando lo del beso ocurrido hace momentos atrás), y la felicidad la inundaba, ya que nada había explotado. Se decía a sí misma: _"Te amo Gar, por fin te amo…"._

Finalmente, aunque se encontraban en una situación inesperada, estaban juntos de nuevo, solo ellos dos y nadie más.

**Bueno, que más decir, el epílogo ya está cerca. Me siento feliz por ello. Vaya, no sabía que esta historia terminara de esa manera, y me siento más sorprendido por lo que he leído. Espero reviews, para ver si tienen dudas o inquietudes. Estén pendientes de la actualización final…**

**Nos vemos pronto. :D**


	23. Capítulo 23: él Epílogo

**Último Capítulo: Épílogo**

**Hola amigos:**

**Muy bien, este fic se ha terminado con este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, por que habrá un final alternativo de este epílogo. Espero que no se enfaden conmigo, y disfruten del capítulo.**

**No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, y bla bla bla…**

**O.K. Sigamos…**

**En la habitación de Chico Bestia…**

Chico Bestia se medio despertó después de su largo "sueño", no podía creer que estaba vivo después de recibir una punzada en su corazón, sufrida por Slade. Trató de enfocarse en el ambiente, y trataba de mover su brazo derecho, pero estaba algo aplastada. Trató de zafarse, pero se había sorprendido cuando al lado suyo se encontraba el amor de su vida.

_Raven…_

Sí, la chica que soñó durante mucho tiempo se encontraba al lado suyo, dormida como un terciopelo violeta; Su aroma lavanda inundaba el olfato del joven, que simplemente con su otro brazo, rozó el cabello violeta de la hechicera con mucha suavidad y ternura…

Después de pasar unos breves minutos, Chico Bestia podía apenas moverse, pero dio un beso en la cabeza de la chica, y dijo en voz baja:

Cb: Mi Raven, al fin estamos juntos – Sin embargo, no notó que ella se había despertado- tú y yo, por fin juntos.

Rv: Lo mismo digo, Gar. (Y abre sus ojos para verlo)

Cb: ¿Raven? ¿Te desperté? lo lamento, no quise…

Rv: No hay problema, al fin tú estás despierto.

Cb: Pero, ¿sabes dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo sobreviví?

Rv: Bueno, tú estabas…

La pareja habló todo lo demás, la normalidad se establecía.

**En la sala de espera…**

En otro lado, los demás titanes, sabían de la noticia salvadora de que Chico Bestia aun se encontraba vivo, pero estaban muy preocupados por su estado médico, ya que la lanza se le había interceptado el corazón del cambiaformas, la angustia se hacía presente…

Cy: Vamos, debemos ir a ver a bestita.

Rob: Cyborg, Raven está allá, no podemos interrumpir las recomendaciones del Doctor Newman.

Star: Pero novio Robin, el doctor nos dijo que Chico Bestia se encontraba bien.

Bee: Pero él se encuentra muy herido, sabes que aún con vida, sigue en riesgo.

Cy: ¿Cuándo se acabará esta agonía?

Rob: Hasta que todo se encuentre bien, debemos esperar.

**De vuelta en la habitación del cambiaformas…**

El doctor Newman iba de regreso a la habitación de Chico Bestia, cuando entró…

Dr. Newman: Como está… -y ve a Raven abrazando a Chico Bestia- Señorita Raven, no debe hacer eso. Sabe que él se encuentra aún muy débil.

Rv: Lo lamento, pero es que me emocioné mucho.

Cb: Discúlpeme por eso, lamento haberme despertado de esa manera, pero…

Dr. Newman: No se preocupe, señor Logan, lo importante es que usted ha sobrevivido a esa difícil cirugía, Gracias a Dios aún sigue vivo y veo que está muy bien, no le ha molestado nada con su corazón.

Rv: Eso es algo maravilloso.

Cb: Bueno, pero déjeme decirle que aun cuando mi corazón late, tengo un mínimo dolor.

Dr. Newman: aún tiene que estar en reposo, y debe descansar; sin embargo, debido a que sus habilidades de transformarse en animales, son muy ventajosas, su corazón estará bien en tres días.

Rv: No puedo creerlo.

Dr. Newman: Bueno, señorita Raven, debe dejarlo descansar al señor Logan. ¿No le molesta?

Rv: Con tal de que él esté bien, no lo molestaré.

Dr. Newman: Bueno, déjelo descansar.

Raven, antes de salir, da un casto beso al Chico Bestia y dice:

Rv: Descansa amor, te veré pronto.

Cb: Nos vemos pronto, amor- y agarra dulcemente las manos de Raven – te amo, Rae.

Rv: Te amo Chico Bestia.

Los dos de nuevo se besan y Raven sale del cuarto, con su pequeña sonrisa y el evidente rubor en sus delicadas mejillas. El doctor, simplemente los vio con una sonrisa.

**Volviendo a la sala de espera…**

Los titanes daban vueltas de desesperación, pero su espera había terminado cuando Raven volvía…

Cy: ¿Cómo está bestita? ¡¿Cómo está bestita?!

Bee: Tranquilo, Víctor…

Rob: ¿Cómo está Chico Bestia?

Rv: Él está bien –habla lo más normal posible- aunque aún debemos dejarlo descansar, después de todo, nos salvó la vida.

Star: Amiga Raven, veo que estás llorando. (Y ve a Raven con lágrimas) ¿Por qué?

Rv: Porque Chico Bestia está vivo, se lo debo todo a él –y abraza fuertemente a Starfire- y gracias por Azar que por fin estemos juntos y felices.

Rob: Siento que debo disculparme con él, fui muy duro y no merecía ser tratado como tal.

Star: Novio Robin, deberías hacerlo en su debido tiempo.

Cy: Viejo, debemos esperar hasta que se encuentre bien, y Raven, ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

Rv: En tres días, ya que sus órganos son muy evolucionados debido al suero que lo hace transformar en animales, es decir, se puede autocurarse.

Cy: Bueno, debemos darle una grandiosa bienvenida, no puedo esperar.

Rob: Bueno, pero vayamos a descansar, que ahora es de noche y nosotros también debemos descansar.

Rv: Me parece bien.

Bee, Jinx y Kid: Bueno, ¿podemos quedarnos?

Star: Por supuesto mis amigos.

Cy: Claro Abeja, es más, te tengo preparado algo.

Bee: ¿Y qué es?

Cy: Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Los chicos se alejan del hospital, y van a la Torre T, algunos a descansar y otros a sus citas, como en el caso de Cyborg y Bumble Bee. Raven se puso a descansar, pero no podía esperar, quería ver a Chico Bestia con muchas ansias, finalmente su amor hacia él había florecido.

**Tres días después, en la sala de la Torre…**

Habían pasado tres días y las cosas habían cambiado; Cyborg y Bumble Bee ya eran pareja oficialmente, había normalidad en Jump City, Los titanes se encontraban muy ansiosos para recibir a Chico Bestia con los brazos abiertos, que le habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida, Robin tenía que observar la llegada, ya que Raven se había ofrecido para traerlo de vuelta a la torre.

Cy: Vaya, el pastel de tofu que le preparamos le fascinará.

Star: Le encantará mi glorioso platillo tamareano.

Más y Menos: Estamos agradecidos con el señor Chico Bestia, que hicimos tamales guatemaltecos con carne falsa.

Jinx: Y nuestros postres de frutas, sin nada animal, lo dejarán fascinando.

Kid: Vaya, no puedo esperar a mi amigo bestita.

Rob: Chicos, Raven y Chico Bestia ya llegaron -"y de qué manera" pensó en sí mismo-

Star: Glorioso, estamos jugando a las escondidas.

Aq: Todos a esconderse.

El grupo se escondió y con el poder de Jinx, apagaron las luces; Del otro lado, Raven entró al living con Chico Bestia, pero él tenía tapados los ojos con una venda que provenía del poder de la chica.

Cb: Raven, no puedo ver nada.

Rv: Tranquilo Gar, ya llegamos. (Sonríe y se sonroja)

Cb: Rae, por favor, dime la sorpresa.

Rv: Debes descubrirlo tú mismo. (Y el aura oscura desaparece, revelando los ojos esmeraldas del cambiaformas)

Cb: Ejem, ¿Rae?

Rv: ¿Sí Chico Bestia?

Cb: No veo nada, solo veo oscuridad… (Y enciende la luz del living)

Todos a excepción de Raven: ¡BIENVENIDO CHICO BESTIA!

Cb: Aaaaahhhh –Y toma un respiro- ¡Chicos, que susto! ¿Pero, que es todo esto?

Cy: Bueno, como ya estás de vuelta, decidimos darte una calurosa bienvenida, para que sepas que estamos agradecidos por tenerte aquí.

Rob: Y una forma de darte esa bienvenida, era de esta forma.

Cb: ¿Enserio chicos? Gracias por eso.

Kid: Amigo, mejor dales las gracias a Cyborg y Raven por hacer esto, nosotros simplemente los acompañamos.

Cb: ¿Ellos hicieron esto?

Cy: Bueno, eso es lo menos que se debe hacer.

Cb: Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo (abraza fuertemente a Cyborg y lloran levemente).

Cy: Lo mismo digo, bestita. (y se separan del abrazo)

Rob: Bueno Chico Bestia, tengo algo que decirte.

Cb: No tienes que decirme nada, Robin.

Rob: Pero esto es importante, debo darte disculpas por ser muy duro contigo, ser líder es algo muy serio, y todo debe salir bien para que no haya problemas. Espero que me perdones por lo que te dije.

Cb: No te preocupes Robin, sé que se siente ser líder y lo comprendo, pero la próxima vez, te obedeceré en lo que sea, no te defraudaré. Gracias por decirlo, me hace sentir mejor.

(Y abraza fuertemente a Robin).

Rob: No hay de qué, amigo. (Y se separan)

Cy: ¡Bueno, pues que se inicie la fiesta! (Y enciende el radio)

Los chicos empiezan a bailar, como locos, Chico Bestia pide la mano a Raven, lo cual con gusto acepta, todos se divierten como si no tuviera fin, hasta que Chico Bestia se separa de Raven, toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar:

Cb: Hola hola, ¿pueden bajar un poco? Debo decirles algo.

Cy: Adelante bestita (y baja el volumen del radio)

Cb: Gracias, pues solo diré que me siento muy agradecido por tener a ustedes como amigos, sinceramente sin ustedes, ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? Por eso me siento totalmente renovado, para seguir luchando contra el crimen que hay en todos lados; Si me preguntan de qué lado me quedo –Y el joven ve a Raven con amor- me quedaré en Jump City, al lugar donde estaba antes. Pero no se preocupen Abeja, Veloz, Más y Menos, los visitaré para pasar buenos momentos juntos. En fin, de nuevo estoy muy agradecido de vivir experiencias con ustedes, la que tuve la última vez, me sirvió para que fuera más colaborativo con ustedes, y estar de nuevo con vida y con amigos; ojalá aporte con lo que haga, de ahora en adelante, tomaré en cuenta sus consejos para mejorar mi vida y mis poderes. Gracias chicos por estar allí y siempre los amaré, como yo a ustedes. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Todos: Gracias a ti, Chico Bestia. (Y aplauden con alegría)

Cy: ¡Abrazo de grupo! (Y corren a abrazar al cambiaformas).

Todos se encontraban unidos, siempre se apoyaron entre sí. Chico Bestia sabía que sus amigos estaban en las buenas y en las malas, sinceramente tenía mucha felicidad. La fiesta había reiniciado, todos se encontraban más alegres y la alegría se había intensificado, cuando Chico Bestia y Raven estaban comprometidos para casarse. Se sentían en ensueño y no podían terminar más felices.

**Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la Torre…**

Un tipo encapuchado paseaba por allí, pero era reconocido cuando se la destapó, nada más y nada menos era el tétrico Slade…

"Muy bien titanes, si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán, esta batalla no se ha acabado y por fin serán mis aprendices, pero tengo un mayor plan. Esperaré cuando los titanes tengan familia e hijos, yo los estaré esperando para darles una pequeña lección…" y el desquiciado se ríe con maldad demoniaca…

**¿Fin?**

**Bien, esta historia se ha terminado, pero esperen, no se enfaden conmigo, porque habrá un final alternativo que tiene que ver con nuestra pareja favorita, Chico Bestia y Raven y sus momentos más románticos que tuvieron en este capítulo. Pues, que más decir, espero reviews o sugerencias.**

**Los veré en el final alternativo… :D**


	24. Capítulo Extra: Epílogo BBRae

**Capítulo Alternativo: Epílogo BBxRae**

**Hola amigos:**

**Muy bien, quiero despedirme de este grandioso fic con el final alternativo de este epílogo, y para animarlos, todo será BbxRae. Espero, que disfruten del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, pertenecen a DC Comics…**

**O.K. Sigamos…**

**En la habitación de Chico Bestia…**

Chico Bestia se medio despertó después de su largo "sueño", no podía creer que estaba vivo después de recibir una punzada en su corazón, sufrida por Slade. Trató de enfocarse en el ambiente, y trataba de mover su brazo derecho, pero estaba algo aplastada. Trató de zafarse, pero se había sorprendido cuando al lado suyo se encontraba el amor de su vida.

_Raven…_

Sí, la chica que soñó durante mucho tiempo se encontraba al lado suyo, dormida como un terciopelo violeta, aún el leotardo de la chica seguía empapado con su sangre; Su aroma lavanda inundaba el olfato del joven, que simplemente con su otro brazo, rozó el cabello violeta de la hechicera con mucha suavidad y cambiaformas spués de pasar unos breves minutos, Chico Bestia podía apenas moverse, pero dio un beso en la cabeza de la chica, y dijo en voz baja:

Cb: Mi Raven, al fin estamos juntos – Sin embargo, no notó que ella se había despertado- tú y yo, por fin juntos.

Rv: Lo mismo digo, Gar. (Y abre sus ojos para verlo)

Cb: ¿Raven? ¿Te desperté? lo lamento, no quise…

Rv: No hay problema, al fin tú estás despierto.

Cb: Pero, ¿sabes dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo sobreviví?

Rv: Bueno, tú estabas a punto de morir, ya que Slade te había clavado una lanza en tu corazón cuando te enfrentaste, sabes que me duele perderte, y no quería que algo malo te pasara. Todo esto fue mi culpa.

Cb: No fue tu culpa Raven, -Y la abraza tiernamente- simplemente paso por causa del destino, sabes, tenía miedo de no verte más, y me alegro de que aún estemos vivos.

Rv: Y juntos. (Finaliza Raven mientras su mano entrelaza con la del cambiaformas.)

Cb: ¿Rae?

Rv: ¿Si?

Cb: Sabes, tuve una visión acerca de esto, vi a mis padres que eran como ángeles - Y empieza a llorar, aún abrazado con Raven- Y me dijeron que no podía ir con ellos por que me dijeron que alguien me necesitaba, y ese alguien se encuentra abrazando junto a mi.

Rv: ¿En...Enserio?

Cb: Si Rae, tu eres ese alguien que me necesita, y también te necesito.

Rv: Chico Bestia.

Cb: Te necesito, por que... Te amo.

Rv: Eso es lo que siempre habia esperado. (Y sus lagrimas Brotan, mientras lo ve)

Cb: ¿Y sabes que me dijo mi padre?

Rv: Que...

Cb: Que le enviaba saludos a tu madre Arella, porque dice que fue una gran amiga…

Rv: ¿Enserio?

Cb: Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo. -se detiene por un momento, por que ve el collar que tiene puesta Rae.- No te olvidaste de mi.

Rv: No, tu collar que me diste significó que aun vives en mí. Siempre tuve la esperanza de volverte a ver. Y ahora que te veo, confieso que... Te amo también.

Raven se separa del abrazo y lo ve de frente a Chico Bestia, que se levanta de su cama; El siente lo mismo y se acerca a la empatica; como ella tenia bajada su capucha, se notaba su gran sonrojo. Ellos se acercan, hasta que por fin sus labios se unen en un beso totalmente esperado, el beso soñado de los dos; Las manos de Raven rodean el cuello de Chico Bestia, mientras el cambiaformas con sus brazos, rodea la cintura de la chica. Lo que sentían era una explosion de amor, mucha felicidad, mucha pasion y caricias, la suavidad y la tentación. Sus lenguas luchaban entre si, entrando a las bocas a disfrutar el sabor exótico que ofrecían.

Después de dos minutos, por falta de oxígeno, tuvieron que separarse y cuando volvieron a mirarse, estaban sonrojados y avergonzados, pero muy enamorados. Chico Bestia tuvo que acostarse de nuevo, ya que tenía muchos cables conectados a su cuerpo!pero luego, Raven se acurruco contra el pecho del joven. Se dijeron al mismo tiempo "Te amo" y descansaban cómodamente.

**Minutos despues…**

El doctor Newman iba de regreso a la habitación de Chico Bestia, cuando entró…

Dr. Newman: Como está… -y ve a Raven abrazando a Chico Bestia- Señorita Raven, no debe hacer eso. Sabe que él se encuentra aún muy débil.

Rv: Lo lamento, pero es que me emocioné mucho.

Cb: Discúlpeme por eso, lamento haberme despertado de esa manera, pero…

Dr. Newman: No se preocupe, señor Logan, lo importante es que usted ha sobrevivido a esa difícil cirugía, Gracias a Dios aún sigue vivo y veo que está muy bien, no le ha molestado nada con su corazón.

Rv: Eso es algo maravilloso.

Cb: Bueno, pero déjeme decirle que aun cuando mi corazón late, tengo un mínimo dolor.

Dr. Newman: aún tiene que estar en reposo, y debe descansar; sin embargo, debido a que sus habilidades de transformarse en animales, son muy ventajosas, su corazón estará bien en tres días.

Rv: No puedo creerlo.

Dr. Newman: Bueno, señorita Raven, debe dejarlo descansar al señor Logan. ¿No le molesta?

Rv: Con tal de que él esté bien, no lo molestaré.

Dr. Newman: Bueno, déjelo descansar.

Raven, antes de salir, da un casto beso al Chico Bestia y dice:

Rv: Descansa amor, te veré pronto.

Cb: Nos vemos pronto, amor- y agarra dulcemente las manos de Raven – te amo, Rae.

Rv: Te amo Chico Bestia.

Los dos de nuevo se besan y Raven sale del cuarto, con su pequeña sonrisa y el evidente rubor en sus delicadas mejillas. El doctor, simplemente los vio con una sonrisa.

**Saliendo del hospital…**

Los chicos se alejaron del hospital, y se dirigieron a la Torre T, algunos a descansar, y por eso, los Titanes Este decidieron quedarse allí; y otros a sus citas, como en el caso de Cyborg y Bumble Bee.

Raven se dirigio hacia su cuarto, cuando entro, magicamente todo su uniforme cambió totalmente a un blanco, mucho mas brillante que cuando estuvo con Malchior; ella por primera vez sonrió, su vida empezaba a cambiar a una gran alegría y notó que estaba más enamorada del cambiaformas, entonces decidió cambiarse a una pijama, y se puso a descansar, pero no podía esperar, quería verlo con muchas ansias, y sentir los labios que la volvían toda una adicción. finalmente su amor hacia él había florecido y esta vez no era una farsa.

**Tres días después, en la sala de la Torre…**

En esos días, Raven había ido al hospital a ver a Chico Bestia, a que le decía con cariño _Gar_, pero hoy ya le habían dado de alta y finalmente él podía regresar a la Torre; en la habitación, Chico Bestia podía caminar, y se había puesto su uniforme violeti-negra, estaba alistando sus cosas para regresar, entre ellas estaba guardando una cajita negra que le habían traído hoy en un bolso. Raven entró a la habitacion...

Rv: Buenos días, amor. (Lo abraza y besa a Chico Bestia)

Cb: Hola Rae -Habla mientras se separa del beso, y se sonroja- te ves muy pero muy hermosa.

Rv: Gracias, Gar. -Y también se sonroja, ya que no traia puesta su capucha- ¿Estás listo para volver?

Cb: Claro, ya me siento bien y listo para regresar.

Rv: Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Cb: Solo esperame a que firme mi solicitud de salida y ya iremos.

Rv: Ve, Garfield.

la pareja salio de esa habitación y caminaron hasta la sala de estar, Chico Bestia firmó los papeles y salieron del hospital; en las afueras de allí, Chico Bestia propone...

Cb: Bueno, te llevo a la torre.

Rv: No, sabes que tienes que descansar, apenas puedes caminar.

Cb: Rae vamos, quiero transformarme para ver si puedo hacerlo y además quiero despejarme, vamos, ¿Si? (Y suplica de rodillas)

Raven no podía resistir a esos ojos esmeraldas que Chico Bestia tenía, lo cual finaliza diciendo...

Rv: Está bien.

Chico Bestia no duda y se transforma en un caballo de Pura Sangre, obviamente Raven tuvo que agarrar el bolso y se montó en el torso del caballo, lo cual lo agarró del cuello con mucha fuerza. El caballo se levantó en sus dos patas traseras, relinchó y corrió hacia la Torre. Raven simplemente se sonrojo y se relajo de un viaje totalmente admirable, el viento hacia que sus cabellos violetas se movieran desalocadamente.

Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, habían llegado a la torre, Raven se bajó del caballo y este se transformó en bestita. Antes de entrar...

Rv: Antes de que entres, te tengo que tapar tus ojos.

Cb: Pero, ¿por qué?

Rv: No te preocupes, te tengo preparada una sorpresa, solo confía en mí. (Y le da a Chico Bestia un dulce beso en los labios)

Cb: Está bien -declara mientras se separa del beso, suspira derrotado- confió en ti.

Raven con su aura oscura en una de sus manos, tapa los ojos del cambiaformas, mientras que la otra, agarra la mano de Chico Bestia y lo aprieta; él hace lo mismo. Con cuidado empezaron a caminar, entraron a la torre, subieron al ascensor y cuando llegaron al living...

Cb: Raven, no puedo ver nada.

Rv: Tranquilo Gar, ya llegamos. (Sonríe y se sonroja)

Cb: Rae, por favor, dime la sorpresa.

Rv: Debes descubrirlo tú mismo. (Y el aura oscura desaparece, revelando los ojos esmeraldas del cambiaformas)

Cb: Ejem, ¿Rae?

Rv: ¿Sí Chico Bestia?

Cb: No veo nada, solo veo oscuridad… (Y enciende la luz del living)

Todos a excepción de Raven: ¡BIENVENIDO CHICO BESTIA!

Cb: Aaaaahhhh –Y toma un respiro- ¡Chicos, que susto! ¿Pero, que es todo esto?

Cy: Bueno, como ya estás de vuelta, decidimos darte una calurosa bienvenida, para que sepas que estamos agradecidos por tenerte aquí.

Rob: Y una forma de darte esa bienvenida, era de esta forma.

Cb: ¿Enserio chicos? Gracias por eso.

Chico Bestia agradece a todos y se disculpa con Robin por los difíciles sucesos, luego todos lo abrazan y la fiesta inicia. Los chicos empiezan a bailar, como locos, el muchacho pide la mano a Raven, lo cual con gusto acepta, todos se divierten como si no tuviera fin, hasta que Chico Bestia se separa de Raven, toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar acerca de su gran experiencia que tuvo últimamente. Los titanes lo aplauden y la fiesta se vuelve a sentir.

Todos se encontraban unidos, siempre se apoyaron entre sí. Chico Bestia sabía que sus amigos estaban en las buenas y en las malas, sinceramente tenía mucha felicidad.

En medio de la fiesta...

Cb: Raven, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la azotea?

Rv: Vamos. (Y Rae agarra la mano del joven)

Los jóvenes caminaron hacia la azotea, la noche era brillante con las estrellas, cuando estaban al borde de la torre, miraron la resplandeciente luna. Chico Bestia miro a la hechicera y resplandecia con esa luz. Entonces decidió romper el hielo.

Cb: que genial está la fiesta.

Rv: Que bonita está la noche.

Cb: Igual que tú. -Raven se sonroja- Hey, gracias por hacerme esto, me olvide de decirtelo, también te lo agradezco de corazon.

Rv: No te preocupes, solo disfrútalo.

Cb: Rae, ¿puedo decirte y preguntarte algo?

Rv: Si, Chico Bestia.

Cb: Bueno, lo primero que diré es que tú me gustabas desde que comenzamos a ser titanes. Lo que me gusta de ti, es que eres misteriosa, madura y muy hermosa. –Las mejillas de Raven se sonrojan como tomates- Sé que nosotros somos muy opuestos, pero amar traspasa fronteras, traspasa lo que sea, amarnos significa superar los retos que nos depara la vida. Por eso me has conquistado mi corazón, por que siempre estuviste allí, cuando más te necesité. Por eso es que te amo Rae, y te seguire amando hasta el final.

Rv: Gracias Gar, amarte me hace feliz. (Comienza a llorar de alegría)

Cb: Bueno, te alegrarías por lo que te voy a preguntar -Se pone de rodillas y saca la cajita negra que tenía guardado y al abrirlo, se muestra un anillo de compromiso.- Sé que recién somos novios, pero _¿Quieres ser mi prometida?_

Raven se queda sin habla, aunque eran muy jóvenes y no tenían planeado casarse, finalmente respondió con esas lágrimas de alegría...

Rv: _Si quiero ser tu prometida Gar_.

Chico Bestia no tiene palabras que decir, así que pone el anillo en el dedo anular de Raven, ella lo abraza con calidez y comparten un beso que seria inolvidable. Abrazos y más besos se hacían presentes, el corazón de la hechicera dio un vuelco de emoción, sus emoticlones se peleaban a muerte por estar con Chico Bestia compartiendo ese momento, la felicidad era grande y totalmente maravillosa. Se quedaron viendo la noche, muy abrazados y sonrojados, que cuando volvieron al living, sus amigos Titanes estaban muy alegres por escuchar esa gran noticia que por cierto Raven había informado; Robin al principio se opuso, pero luego aceptó la relación.

Rae estaba de ensueño y feliz, estaba junto al hombre que la amaba y ademas estaba comprometida. Lo mismo era con Chico Bestia, que su sueño de tener a Raven como novia y prometida, ya era realidad.

_**Felicitaciones por hacerlo, Chico Bestia y Raven...**_

**Bien, esta historia se había terminado, pero quise hacerles un final alternativo para que hubiera BBxRae en todo el capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de este maravilloso fic. En unos dias, haré una encuesta para los autores para ver si hago para en 2015 una posible secuela lo más antes que pueda, y mis agradecimientos los pondre más tarde. Para los que no tienen cuenta, con un comentario basta para opinar. Gracias a todos de todo corazón por apoyarme en este fic...**

**Este chico se despide, enviando un gran saludo a cualquiera que pase por aquí.**

**Los veré pronto… :D**

_**CristianLoganBj11**_


	25. Agradecimientos Sinceros

**Totalmente me siento agradecido por la gente que me apoyó en este primer fic que he realizado. En este capítulo, agradeceré a esas personas, que con sus comentarios, sugerencias y que les gustara mi historia, me siento totalmente agradecido con ellos:**

_**Aurora De Logan**_

_**Pablo Hernandez**_

_**Angelguardian77**_

_**Alexander Logan**___

_**Rodri Montana**_

_**JulianMarquex**_

_**DeviLau Hills**_

_**PaoVocaloidera**_

_**Cintriux**_

_**SaritaSan**___

_**Bad Girl**_

_**Kurt Giacometti**_

**En serio, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leerlo, sinceramente ustedes son muy importantes para que este fic termine de una manera fantástica.**

**Gracias a todos y los veré pronto…**

_**CristianLoganBj11**_


End file.
